


Room for One More

by Stacysmash



Series: Catboys [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Catboy Kuroo, Catboy Oikawa, Domestic Fluff, Established OiDai, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Teasing, background IwaBoku, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Tooru shivered when a shadow fell over him. Knowing that no mere cloud could block the sun to that extent, he scowled and straightened up to see what had done it. His breath hitched when he saw a tall figure hanging out on their balcony, fur so dirty that there was no telling what color was underneath and threadbare clothes hanging off his slender body.An alley cat.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Catboys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698793
Comments: 64
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> I know you didn't ask for this Airy, but I hope you enjoy it! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

Tooru smiled in his dozing state, his limbs feeling abnormally heavy. The door to their balcony let in so much light that he could stretch out on the floor and still have every bit of him covered by a sunbeam. The warmth seeped into his skin and when his eyelids cracked open, he could see the light shimmering off his fluffy brown tail. 

He sighed and arched his back even further. He loved lazy days. To be fair, as Daichi’s cat and trophy boyfriend, most days were just like that, but the monotony never bothered him. He was perfectly satisfied with his comfortable life.

Tooru shivered when a shadow fell over him. Knowing that no mere cloud could block the sun to that extent, he scowled and straightened up to see what had done it. His breath hitched when he saw a tall figure hanging out on their balcony, fur so dirty that there was no telling what color was underneath and threadbare clothes hanging off his slender body. 

_An alley cat._

His lips twisted in irritation but inside his chest, his heart was pounding. He might talk big, but he’d never had any interactions with the ruffians on the streets. There was no denying that he was a spoiled house cat whose closest thing to a fight was with a rogue moth that invaded their apartment. 

But the alley cat didn’t seem like he was looking for trouble. He was hunched forward, leaning on the railing and swinging his ugly tail around in Tooru’s face. When his head turned slightly to look further down the street, Tooru could plainly see the unruly mop of hair on his head almost hiding his ears completely. For a moment, he wasn’t sure he was a cat at all.

Tooru pouted and crossed his arms tight. There were plenty of balconies around, he didn’t see why that street urchin needed to choose theirs. Soon his self-righteous anger had trumped any bit of apprehension about approaching such a fiend, and Tooru quickly hopped to his feet and opened the glass door.

“Excuse me.”

There was a movement within the cat’s hair, ears twitching at his voice, he guessed. Slower than Tooru would have liked, the alley cat turned around and propped his elbows on the railing. His eyebrows raised up in amusement as his heavy-lidded eyes looked Tooru over.

“You’re excused.”

Tooru clicked his tongue. “You’re in my light. Can you move to another balcony?”

“Your light?”

“Yes!” he huffed, pointing up at the sun. “You’re blocking my sunbeam and interrupting my nap.”

The alley cat gasped, covering his mouth with his filthy hand. “No! I am so sorry. I never meant to block your precious light. And you could definitely use it with that pasty skin.”

Tooru yelped, overwhelmingly offended, while the alley cat chuckled like a demon. His lips stretched into a wide toothy grin as he took a step forward. Tooru stiffened but he held his ground, even as the smelly cat leaned against the side of the door and hovered over him. At least he wasn’t _that_ much taller than Tooru.

“Wow, you’re quite a pretty thing, aren’t you? Does your master brush that fur every day?”

“Not every day! I happen to clean myself well, something _you_ could use a lesson in.”

The cat huffed out a laugh. “I clean myself properly. It’s just hard when everywhere you go is dirty.”

“Well, that’s _your_ problem. Now, may I remind you that I asked you rather politely to remove yourself from our balcony. Next time I ask, I won’t be so nice.”

“Oh? What are you going to do, pretty kitty?” the fiend purred, but Tooru wasn’t fooled. Now that the cat was right in front of him, he could tell that his slender body had plenty of muscle on it. So did Tooru’s, but there was a difference between being active at home and fighting on the streets. He had a mind to back up into the house and slam the door on the cat, shutting the curtains after to block him out completely.

“Tooru? I’m home!” Daichi called from further in, and Tooru’s mood lifted instantly.

“I don’t have to do a thing. When my master comes over here, he’ll probably toss you straight off.”

The cat scoffed. “He’ll toss _me_? I’m not light.”

“Even if he’s on the shorter side, he’s incredibly strong. _And_ he has a terrible temper.”

There was a flicker of hesitation in the mangy cat’s eyes and Tooru knew he had him. He smiled smugly in his face before glancing back at Daichi who was unloading groceries. He had obviously noticed the impertinent presence on the balcony with the way he was keeping an eye on them from the kitchen and when he caught Tooru’s eye, he raised his eyebrows in question.

“Dai-chan! This disgusting individual is bothering me. Can you get rid of him please?”

Daichi frowned and immediately stopped what he was doing. He rolled up his sleeves as he approached the door, and Tooru turned his body to make room for him. The alley cat stepped back, keeping his body language loose and uncaring but Tooru could see his eyes watching Daichi warily. 

“What’s going on?” Daichi asked calmly, leaning against the glass door. 

“I told you, he’s bothering me.”

“What did he do?”

“Well, _first_ , he blocked my sunbeam while I was trying to nap.”

Daichi sputtered and quickly stifled his laugh with his hand. Under Tooru’s venomous glare, Daichi cleared his throat and looked away. Meanwhile, the alley cat openly snickered as he lounged against the railing.

“That’s not all! It wouldn’t have been an issue if he’d just gone away. There are plenty of balconies to hang out on, he didn’t need to be on ours.”

“But this one’s so nice,” alley cat interjected. “It had the perfect exposure to the sun.”

Daichi pressed his lips tight, apparently still trying to contain his laughter. “So, what I’m understanding is all this guy did was block your sun and then teased you about it?”

Tooru wrinkled his nose. “That’s not entirely inaccurate, but he was _so_ rude and a little intimidating. Aren’t you worried about me at all?”

Daichi hummed and glanced back at the alley cat. The insufferable grin he’d been wearing had disappeared under Daichi’s observant gaze and his fingers were turning white from where they gripped the railing. When Daichi straightened up and took a step closer, the cat flinched.

The balcony wasn’t very large, but Daichi managed to avoid touching the cat as he leaned against the railing next to him. He was quiet for a moment, looking over the cat from his matted rat’s nest on top and then down to his filthy feet. The cat stared back at him, waiting to see what he was going to do. There was so much tension in his body, Tooru had no doubt that if Daichi moved suddenly, he would leap off the balcony onto a different one to get away.

“Hey,” Daichi finally said, his voice deep and soothing. “What’s your name?”

The cat’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “Tetsurou.”

“That’s a nice name. I’m Daichi.”

“It’s Sawamura-san to _you_ ,” Tooru piped in.

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Daichi’s fine. Do you live around here, Tetsurou?”

“Yeah, around the corner behind the trash cans.”

“Hmm, I see… Are you hungry?”

Tetsurou’s lips curled back into a smirk. “I’m always hungry.”

Daichi smiled back and nodded. “I figured. Stay here, I have some leftover fish from yesterday.”

“Fish?” Tetsurou whispered, his eyes growing wide.

“Yup, I’ll be right back.”

Daichi still kept his distance as he eased back into the apartment. As he brushed by him, Tooru grabbed his arm and leaned into his ear.

“You’re not actually thinking of _feeding_ this street urchin, are you?! I wanted you to get rid of him.”

Daichi turned toward him and stroked his fingers through Tooru’s hair. The gentle touch relaxed him, and he closed his eyes as Daichi kissed him tenderly.

“There’s nothing wrong with being kind to someone else, Tooru. Put yourself in his shoes.”

Tooru huffed but didn’t stop him as he wandered into the kitchen. He turned back to the alley cat who was watching them both closely. Tooru was good at reading people, but he couldn’t tell what he was thinking at all.

“What is it?”

“That guy’s more than just an owner to you, huh?”

“Yes, he’s my lover as well. What of it?”

Tetsurou shrugged. “Just curious. Good thing he didn’t see me flirting with you too hard or he might have kicked my ass off the balcony.”

“Nah, he knows that you flirting with me wouldn’t have gotten you anywhere. I have extremely high standards.”

“I can see that,” Tetsurou mused as he leaned forward, peering through the glass to get a good look at Daichi’s back. “That’s one handsome man. Kind as well.”

Tooru stepped out and leaned against the door, blocking his view of Daichi with a venomous scowl. “He doesn’t get jealous easily, but I do.”

Tetsurou’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Uh-oh. You must be pretty insecure to be frazzled by a… what did you call me earlier? Street urchin?”

“I’m not frazzled by you at all. Just letting you know that I won’t hesitate to break out the claws if you flirt with my boyfriend.”

“Wow,” Daichi said in the doorway, startling them both. He grinned at them both as he shook his head. “I’m not sure if you two are about to fight or make out.”

“Dai-chan, gross! He’s ugly and filthy.”

Daichi chuckled and held a plate of fish out for Tetsurou, which he accepted apprehensively. “Go ahead, help yourself. Tooru didn’t mean that, by the way. I think we can both tell that underneath that dirt, you’re quite a handsome fellow.”

Before Tooru’s eyes, he saw a layer of Tetsurou’s defenses peeled away as he smiled back at Daichi. It was small but genuine and he murmured his thanks before digging into the food. He nibbled on the fish quietly, but Tooru could see how much he appreciated it. Daichi’s words echoed in his head, to put himself in Tetsurou’s shoes. He didn’t trust him, but perhaps he was acting a little harshly. It was hard for him to accept any kind of change in his perfect little world.

“Thank you, that was delicious,” Tetsurou finally said, handing Daichi the empty plate with a slight bow. 

Daichi smiled and took it but didn’t move away. He continued to gaze up at him thoughtfully and Tetsurou seemed comfortable enough with his presence that he remained where he was. He seemed equally curious about Daichi.

Tooru, on the other hand, was getting impatient. “Good, he’s eaten. Can he leave now?”

Daichi glared at him. “Stop being rude.”

“He’s the one who’s been rude! Coming onto _our_ balcony, blocking my sun, teasing me. He even came onto me, Dai-chan, what do you think of that?”

“You can’t blame him for that. You’re cute and there was no way he could have known that your personality was so bad.”

Tetsurou buckled forward with a roar of ugly laughter. Tooru wrinkled his nose and clasped his hands over his head to block out the sound. It spiked his irritation even further that Daichi seemed amused.

“I can’t believe you’re not worried about me at all. His fur is probably smothered in fleas.”

“That’s not the end of the world.”

Although Daichi seemed unconcerned, Tetsurou did take a step back, instinctively scratching into his mop of disgusting hair.

“Listen, it’s fun teasing such a pampered kitty and being fed by you, Daichi-san, but I should probably go. I’d hate to disturb your little love nest any further with my fleas.”

Tooru was taken aback that not only was Tetsurou willing to leave finally but that it gave him no personal satisfaction. He couldn’t understand the seed of disappointment that grew in his stomach. Daichi seemed reluctant as well to let him leave just like that. 

“Wait, we have plenty of flea shampoo here. Why don’t you come in and let me give you a bath at least? Maybe I can even give you a haircut and get rid of some of those mats.”

Tetsurou’s face lit up at the idea, but his elation disappeared in an instant. “Nah, I’d just get dirty again anyway. And I don’t want to trouble you.”

“There’s no trouble. We can even wash your, uh, clothes,” Daichi said, wincing as he glanced over the threadbare clothes that were hanging off Tetsurou’s slender frame. 

Licking his lips, Tetsurou glanced at Tooru. It would be too easy to take his side and complain about the dirt or the fleas, convincing him to leave as soon as possible. But he couldn’t do it, not after seeing his innocent excitement over something as horrifying as a bath. 

“You’re obviously going nowhere with your life looking like _that_. You should let Dai-chan fix you up and maybe you won’t look so ugly.”

Tetsurou’s face split into a grin and he nodded. “Thanks. I would appreciate it.”

Daichi beamed at them both and stepped back inside. “Come on in.”

With his hands shoved in his pockets, Tetsurou followed him, nervous energy thrumming around him like an aura. As he entered the main room, he gazed around in wonder. Tooru came in behind and shut the door. He felt the sun on his back once again, warming his skin through his clothes, but he stepped away from it to follow the others. 

“Do you like baths?” Daichi asked as he ushered Tetsurou into the bathroom. 

“Yeah, I love them!”

“What?!” Tooru shrieked before he could stop himself. “Baths are horrible. Unnatural.”

“Awww, pampered kitty doesn’t like water?”

Tooru glared at his hideous smile, but Daichi laughed.

“No, he _hates_ it. Whenever I need to give him a bath, he acts like he’s possessed, screaming and thrashing around. It’s a little embarrassing.”

Tetsurou threw his head back and released another hyena laugh. Tooru twisted his lips and glared at the love of his life turned traitor.

“Any sane cat doesn’t like water. It isn’t right.”

“Well, I love water. Whether it’s swimming in the river or getting a bath, it feels good to me.”

“You’ve had a bath before, does that mean you weren’t always on the street?” Tooru asked, purely out of his inquisitive nature. He regretted it when he saw Tetsurou’s face tighten.

“Um, yeah. I had a home once.”

Daichi exchanged a look with Tooru before kneeling next to the tub. “Here, I’ll get it filled up. Tooru, can you go get something for him to wear while we’re washing his clothes? He’s not much bigger than you are.”

Tooru _really_ didn’t want to lend him his clothes, but Tetsurou would at least be washed by the time he wore them. He wrinkled his nose and wandered out of the bathroom, keeping his ears focused as far back as they could go. Tetsurou didn’t seem to mean them any harm, but that didn’t mean he’d trust him entirely, especially alone in the bathroom with Daichi. 

He searched through his drawers, trying to find something appropriate for Tetsurou to wear. Every time he picked up a shirt that would be comfortable for him, he’d put it back. It wasn’t his responsibility to make him too comfortable and he had no idea if he was even house trained.

_I had a home once…_

He sighed, staring down into his drawer full of clothes. His chest clenched when he remembered his own hurt and apprehension when Iwaizumi was trying to find a new place for him to live. He couldn’t deny that it had been love at first sight between Iwaizumi and that mutt of his, and there was no way he could come between them. Whole-heartedly he had agreed to be given to another friend, but it took a long time for the ache of homesickness to ease. 

Tetsurou had a home once and no longer did. He wasn’t given to anyone that his owner could trust. No matter what the circumstances surrounding his abandonment were, Tooru knew that it must have been heartbreaking. 

He startled when across the apartment, he heard a splash and another burst of laughter from Tetsurou with Daichi’s blending with it. Tooru shook his head and pulled out a soft t-shirt and sweatpants, something the alley cat would feel comfortable in while he was there. At least if Tetsurou ended up being a petty thief or something even worse, he could shove all the blame on Daichi.

When he finally returned to the bathroom, Tetsurou was already in the tub, stretched out with his big feet propped on the edge. He hadn’t even noticed Tooru’s return, his eyes closed as Daichi worked the shampoo into his hair. The lather forming in it made him look ridiculous, but with most of the dirt cleaned off his face and body, he could easily see that Daichi was right. Tetsurou wasn’t bad looking. On the other hand, the dirt had also been masking a plethora of scars across his body.

“That bad, huh?” Tetsurou chuckled, catching him staring at a particularly nasty scratch across his shoulder. 

“No, it’s just… I’ve never really seen that many scars on someone before.”

“You’ve lived a good life. I don’t mean that in a teasing way either. I’m just saying that you’re extremely lucky.”

Tooru pursed his lips and glanced up at Daichi whose full concentration was on Tetsurou’s tangled hair. “Yeah… I am. Well, here are some clothes you can borrow while we clean yours.” He set them on a stool and bent down to pick up the pile of his ratty ones. His hand paused over it as he stared at them, his nose wrinkling automatically from the smell. “Um, you know what? How about we just throw these away instead. You can keep these clothes.”

“Seriously? You’re that grossed out by my clothes that you’re giving me yours?” His tone wasn’t accusatory, his emerging smile brimming with amusement.

Tooru sniffed. “Honestly? I’m not even sure these rags would make it through the wash. They’d probably disintegrate on contact. Besides, Dai-chan can just buy me some new clothes to replace them.”

“Aww, what a pampered kitty. Fuck that feels good,” he moaned, leaning his head back into Daichi’s hands. “Oh, excuse my language.”

“That’s okay, I’m glad it feels good,” Daichi said, smiling. “I was worried that I’d hurt you.”

“Hey, Tooru,” Tetsurou called, schooling his features to look apologetic while his eyes glittered with mischief. “Daichi touched my dick. I just thought you should know, I wanted to be upfront about it so there are no hard feelings between us.”

Tooru pressed his lips tight together. He didn’t want to give Tetsurou the satisfaction of being angry, but it was a struggle. Daichi quickly cleared his throat, capturing his attention before his temper rose any further.

“I had to clean _all_ of him, that’s all. It’s not like I touched it with my bare hands.”

“I don’t know, I’m fairly sure I felt skin on skin contact.”

“It was your imagination.”

“Regardless, it felt so good when you gently fondled my balls with that cloth. I’m sure you’re a fantastic lover. Is he tender, Tooru?”

He _hated_ that Tetsurou could tell exactly what kind of lover Daichi was, and it didn’t help that the tips of Daichi’s ears were turning bright red. 

“Dai-chan, I think it’s pointless to work on that hair any longer. Let’s just shave it all off.”

When Tetsurou’s face fell, Tooru leered at him in triumph. At the moment, his hair looked hilarious, covered in foam and piled on the top of his head like frosting on a cupcake. His face _was_ extremely handsome, but it would look ridiculous if his fur was shaved off completely.

“I don’t think we need to shave all of it, but I will need to do some serious clipping,” Daichi admitted with a grimace. “Am I really not hurting you?”

“No, you’re fine. I love feeling your strong fingers rubbing against me.”

As much as Tetsurou’s blatant flirting was getting irritating, seeing Daichi’s deadpan expression did bring a small smile to Tooru’s lips. Teasing him was one of his own favorite pastimes but if Tetsurou was the one doing the teasing, Tooru could enjoy Daichi’s cute huffiness without experiencing any of the repercussions. Maybe that alley cat had some use after all.

When it seemed that Daichi had cleaned Tetsurou’s hair as much as he could, he turned on the bath hose and started running it over his head. Tooru cackled as the foamy soap poured down Tetsurou’s face, making him look like a drowned rat. Even Daichi smirked a little but he was diligent at washing his hair out completely. Once all the soap was gone, Daichi turned off the hose and plucked some of the hair off Tetsurou’s right eye.

“All clean! How do you feel?”

“Good although slightly humiliated.”

Tooru snickered. “I’m sure it won’t be the last time.”

He flinched as Daichi sent a scolding look his way. 

“Tooru, can you go find the hair clippers? Make sure they have scissors in there, too.”

Tooru grinned devilishly at Tetsurou’s panicked face and sashayed toward the door. “It would be my pleasure, Dai-chan!”

“He’s kind of mean,” Tetsurou mumbled behind him. “You really sleep with that guy?”

Daichi chuckled. “He’s not so bad when you get to know him. Plus, he’s fun to tease right back.”

That was the last bit of conversation Tooru heard as he ventured on his mission to locate the clippers. By the time he returned, Tetsurou was dried off with a towel around his waist, sitting nervously on a chair in the bathroom. Daichi was behind him, inspecting the mass of mats and trying to separate them from Tetsurou’s ears without hurting him.

It was tempting to open up the clippers in front of Tetsurou and test them out, just to make him squirm more. But Daichi seemed to know what he was thinking as he met Tooru’s eyes and gestured for him to bring him the kit. Sighing, Tooru obeyed and handed it off. As he glanced at the back of Tetsurou’s head and saw the travesty for himself, he grimaced.

“We should at least put a towel around his shoulders too, otherwise we’re going to get hair all over him and you just went through the trouble of cleaning him.”

“Good idea. Can you get one out?”

“Fine, fine.”

“Tetsurou?” Daichi asked in a low soothing voice as he put his hand on the cat’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Tetsurou’s voice came out tenser than usual.

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll try not to take too much hair off and I’ll do my best to make it look good when I’m done. I promise that you’ll feel better when I’m done, okay?”

Tetsurou’s body relaxed and he nodded. “Okay.”

He startled slightly when Tooru wrapped the towel over his shoulders. His uneasiness finally affected Tooru in a way that brought out his sympathy, although it was a little rusty. He was never the best at comforting others, that was Daichi’s forte. Still, he felt the need to do _something_.

The clippers turned on and Tetsurou’s eyes squeezed shut. His hands fiddled with the ends of the towel on his shoulders and Tooru instinctively reached out to grab one of them. Tetsurou’s breath hitched at the touch and he looked up at Tooru quizzically.

“Is this really the worst thing you’ve ever been through?” Tooru asked, bringing Tetsurou’s hand up toward his face to inspect it. The size of it was impressive, and his fingers were long and surprisingly delicate. He turned it so the palm was up and grazed his finger over the lines. When Tetsurou failed to answer, Tooru glanced up at him.

Tetsurou blinked quickly and cleared his throat. “No, this definitely isn’t the worst thing.”

“Then what are you afraid of? If he cuts off more than you’d like, it’ll grow again. And if you take care of it properly, it won’t need to be shaved off like that again.”

While Tooru had been distracting him, Daichi took the opportunity to start working on his hair. His face was screwed up with concentration, attacking one of the bigger mats right away. The last thing Tooru wanted was Tetsurou freaking out and possibly scratching Daichi accidentally, so he knew he would have to hold his attention for as long as he could.

Tetsurou, on the other hand, still seemed to be ruminating on what Tooru said, his eyes lowering with sadness. “Thanks for the encouragement, but I think you’ve forgotten that my home is out there. It’s impossible to keep myself clean in that environment. I do appreciate all the trouble you guys are going through.”

Tooru pressed his lips together. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable with the idea of sending Tetsurou back out in the alley when they were all finished. They still didn’t know him very well, but they both had a good sense about people. Tetsurou may have had a hard life, but he didn’t seem like a bad cat. 

“You might not thank me once I’m through with these claws, _ugh_ ,” Tooru said, scrunching his face with mock disgust. He lightly tossed Tetsurou’s hand away and stuck his nose in the air. “I’m going to get my manicure kit and you do _not_ have a choice in the matter.”

He whirled around and dug into the bathroom cabinet, pulling out his kit. When he turned back, he caught Daichi’s amused smile. He never went out of his way to please Daichi, but it always made him feel amazing when he did it on accident. 

Tetsurou, surprisingly, seemed to calm down as Tooru got to work on his claws. Through Tooru’s occasional teasing and Daichi’s soothing praise, Tetsurou relaxed more and more until he was back to making snarky comments about them both. The atmosphere grew so playful that it felt almost natural as if they’d known each other for years instead of only a couple of hours.

When Daichi had worked through most of the mats, he turned off the clippers and switched to scissors instead. Tooru was impressed how well he was shaping the remnants of Tetsurou’s hair, which he still had an obscene amount of despite losing the clumps. His ears were completely visible, poking out between a spray of silky black hair that fell over his one eye.

Daichi’s lips twisted as he cupped Tetsurou’s chin, lifting his face to inspect it. “Do you want me to trim your bangs more? You still can’t see well like this.”

“No, this is fine. I like it like this.”

Tooru clicked his tongue as he filed Tetsurou’s last claw. “You probably think it makes you look more mysterious, hiding your eye like that. Doesn’t fool me.”

Tetsurou’s face lit up and he leaned forward into Tooru’s space. “Oh? Got me all figured out, Tooru-kun?” he purred.

Heat rushed into Tooru’s face before he could shrug it off. To cover it up, he huffed and tossed Tetsurou’s hand away, standing immediately to brush off his pants. 

“It’s not that hard. Anyway, I’m going to fix something for dinner. Not all of us got to snack on fish earlier.”

On his way out of the bathroom, Tooru heard Tetsurou say, “He actually cooks?” and he rolled his eyes. The damn alley cat probably thought he did nothing but lay in the sun all day. It might have been his favorite way to laze around, but he always contributed as much as he could.

The process of fixing dinner helped calm him down immensely. He didn’t want to be impulsive about anything like taking some alley cat off the street, but he was still reluctant to kick him out. Daichi never bothered keeping Tooru in a crate, even when he first moved in, and something of that size wouldn’t be practical to keep around the house. If there was some way Tooru could ask if he was housetrained, maybe he’d be okay on the sofa? 

He was nearly finished cooking when he heard Daichi and Tetsurou behind him, shooting playful taunts back and forth. It had been a while since Tooru had seen Daichi so competitive, and it brought an impish smile to his lips. There was no doubt that his master was having fun. 

Of course, there was a twinge of jealousy that came with it, that it was _Tetsurou_ who was entertaining him and not himself. Their blossoming friendship was entirely different from Tooru’s relationship with Daichi, however, and knowing that gave him more confidence. No matter how close the other two would get, Tooru knew that he wouldn’t be replaced. Especially since he was so much better looking than Tetsurou was.

“Hey,” Daichi said softly as he appeared next to him. His hand pressed against Tooru’s back and he leaned up, brushing his lips against Tooru’s cheek. “Thanks for making dinner. It smells amazing.”

“Thank you, I tried,” Tooru shrugged, but he couldn’t restrain the pleased smile from his lips.

Daichi chuckled. “Did you see the result of my hard work?”

Tooru huffed as if it was a pain to glance over his shoulder to look at Tetsurou. When he finally did, he froze, gaping at the sight of him all cleaned up and dressed in his own T-shirt and sweats. Tetsurou no longer looked like a filthy alley cat and instead was the spitting image of a handsome house cat. The clothes covered up his scars but couldn’t hide his long, muscular frame and although Tooru was loath to admit it, his messy hair gave him an appealing, roguish look.

Luckily, Tetsurou was busy looking around the apartment and hadn’t noticed Tooru’s blatant ogling. Quickly turning back to his cooking, Tooru glanced back at Daichi and saw that he wasn’t so lucky there. He was thankful that he didn’t seem jealous, but he wished that Daichi didn’t look so damn pleased about it.

“Really handsome, isn’t he?”

“I’m not sure I’d go _that_ far.”

“You really think you can fool me? Are you mad that I think he’s handsome?”

Tooru frowned as he thought about it. “No, I don’t mind that. You seem to enjoy him for more than his looks, too.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty funny. You’d think so too if you gave him a chance.”

Tooru sighed and leaned closer to him. “I’m _warming_ to the idea, but don’t push it.”

Daichi grinned but he turned away, giving Tooru a little space. “Tetsurou, could you help me set the table?”

“Sure, uh, we’re all going to eat together?”

“We usually do unless we have to eat at different times. Is that okay?”

As he listened to the conversation behind him, Tooru couldn’t resist peeking back at them. Tetsurou once again seemed a little out of his element as he raked his fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah! That’s fine, I’m just surprised. I’ve never been in a home where an owner allowed their pet eat with them at the table. Mine used to feed me in a different area.”

Daichi’s face was serious as he nodded. “Ah, I see. Even though I am technically Tooru’s master, we're also partners. I would never treat him as inferior, and _you_ are our guest,” he finished with a smile as he handed Tetsurou the plates. 

Tetsurou’s cheeks flushed pink, but he smiled back at Daichi as he placed the plates on the table. “So, do you two like to sit next to each other, snuggled up?”

Daichi snorted. “We usually sit across from each other so we can talk, but we can sit anywhere.”

When Tooru brought the food over and set it in the middle of the table, he snickered at the way Tetsurou’s eye bugged out of his head. He seemed awkward as he sat between them, the whole experience entirely alien to him. The hardest thing for him was using the chopsticks, sheepishly admitting that even his previous family never taught him.

Tooru was appalled that the people who owned him probably expected him to just shove his face on the plate. He sighed and used both his hands to arrange the chopsticks between Tetsurou’s fingers, teaching him a few maneuvers before settling back in his chair. Daichi smiled warmly at him but didn’t say anything except to compliment the meal. 

Slowly, Tetsurou grew more comfortable eating with them at the table, but he still seemed unusually quiet. Tooru thought he even spied a tear glimmering in his eye, so he tried to keep the mood up as he chatted away to Daichi, occasionally luring Tetsurou into the conversation as well. When Tetsurou had completely cleaned his plate, he placed his chopsticks down and pressed his hands together.

“Thank you for the meal,” he said softly, casting Tooru a soft smile. 

The sincere expression caused Tooru’s pulse to skyrocket but he managed to keep his expression blank as he waved him off. Daichi stood to clear the plates but Tooru remained where he was, relaxing at the table. It was always their routine that when one of them cooked, the other did the dishes. 

He turned his gaze to Tetsurou who had descended back into his brooding silence. It wasn’t as if Tooru knew him well, but he knew he was probably overthinking the situation. Tooru moved on instinct, stretching out his fingers until they grazed the fur lining Tetsurou’s ears. They flicked back and forth from the gentle touch and Tetsurou cocked his head at him.

Tooru snorted. “It’s nice to see you have ears. I wasn’t even certain you were a cat when you first showed up.”

“What kind of animal did you think I was?”

“Maybe a rat.” Tooru laughed as Tetsurou twisted his lips indignantly.

“A rat wouldn’t have a tail like this,” he said, lifting his tail to wave behind his head.

Tooru wrinkled his nose at the patchy fur on it. “I don’t know many cats that would have a tail like that either.”

“I’d love to see what you’d look like after a day of living on the streets. You’d probably cry.”

Tooru wanted to deny it automatically but for a moment, he considered what it would really be like. Wandering the streets day and night without any protection sounded terrifying, and he couldn’t imagine how difficult it was to find food. He knew that if he was really starving, his usual standards for sustenance would be nonexistent and he couldn’t imagine what horrible things he’d end up putting in his mouth.

The hardest part he knew would be the loneliness of it. Being separated from Daichi would be the worst thing, not being able to touch him or bask in his smile, hear his rumbling laughter. Tooru turned his gaze to Daichi’s strong back as he busied himself with the dishes and sighed.

“Yeah, I think I would cry a lot.”

“It’s not as bad as you think though,” Tetsurou continued after a moment. “I have some friends who have owners who let them out and I visit them often, so it doesn’t get too lonely. Sometimes they even bring me a treat. And I found a great spot to sleep in near the dumpsters. Doesn’t smell great but there are hot water pipes behind the wall, and it keeps it warm. It’s nice to lean on during the winter.”

It still sounded horrible to Tooru, but he didn’t say it. As he turned his gaze back to Tetsurou, he found him watching him back with an observant stare. Slowly, an amused grin spread across his lips although the mirth didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’m alright, you get used to it after a while. Speaking of which, I really should get back to it. I think I’ve abused enough of your hospitality.”

Before Tooru could respond, Tetsurou stood up from the table and rubbed the back of his head, hesitating. Daichi turned around and met Tooru’s eyes; it was obvious he didn’t want Tetsurou to leave any more than he did. 

“What abuse?” Tooru snapped, standing up from the table. He startled Tetsurou as he took a step toward him and pushed his hand against his chest, ushering him backward. “You’ve abused nothing. Ever since you came in here, Dai-chan’s been lavishing attention on you because that’s who he is, a big lovey-bear.”

“Lovey-bear?” Daichi questioned wryly, but Tooru ignored him as he kept pushing Tetsurou into the living room.

“And I couldn’t stand seeing someone of my own species look so pathetic, so how could I not help?” Tooru gave him a harder shove, knocking him down on the sofa. “There, isn’t that nicer than a gross wall behind a dumpster?”

Tetsurou blinked rapidly, looking around in confusion. “Um, yeah, but—"

“No buts. It might be too short for you to sleep on but it’s a whole lot more comfortable than anything you’ll find out there. And if you refuse it,” Tooru paused, putting his foot on the cushion next to Tetsurou and leaned over him, “then I’d say you’re trying to make yourself into a pathetic martyr, just wanting sympathy from people. Is that what you want?”

Tetsurou’s mouth was hanging open in shock but when he heard Tooru’s jab, he glared up at him. “No, that’s not what I want.”

“Good! Then get comfortable, we’re going to watch some TV. I’ll be right back with some blankets.”

Tooru whirled around on his heel and marched to the closet where they kept extra blankets and pillows. Behind him, he could hear Daichi laughing softly as he joined Tetsurou on the sofa.

“Sorry about that. Tooru usually gets his way, you might as well get used to it.”

“It’s fine, although I may make it my life’s mission to make sure things don’t always go the way he wants.”

Daichi snorted. “Good luck. For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re staying.”

“I mean, it’s not _permanent_ or anything, but thank you.”

Tooru rolled his eyes before turning around with a heap of blankets in his arms and a pillow dangling from his fingers for Tetsurou to sleep on later. He draped one over Tetsurou’s head with a snicker and gently laid another on Daichi’s lap. Flopping on the other side of Daichi, he snuggled up to him and wrapped the last blanket around himself, tossing the pillow to the side.

Daichi’s arm circled around him and pulled him close. His nose buried into Tooru’s hair, nuzzling until he planted a kiss on his head.

“That was impressive,” he murmured just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Tooru beamed. If Daichi had said that what he had done was kind or sweet, Tooru would have hacked up a hairball on the carpet. But he was his partner, and he knew just how to stroke Tooru’s ego.

For the rest of the evening, Tooru ignored Tetsurou’s presence on the other side of the sofa, finally relaxing as he zoned out in front of the TV. It was easy to do considering how quiet Tetsurou was being after spending the entire afternoon taunting him. It wasn’t until Daichi whispered for Tooru to look over at him that he leaned forward to see him.

It was hard to see his face since it was buried in the tight space between Daichi’s arm and the back of the sofa. His back rose and fell with shallow breaths while the rest of his long body was curled up on the cushion. Tooru was surprised since he expected Tetsurou to be one of those cats that sprawled out when they slept. Perhaps he used to be before he was abandoned.

Tooru glanced up at Daichi and was surprised to see him frowning.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered and whatever feeling Daichi was having before, it quickly turned to guilt as he winced.

“Sorry, it’s just that I really want to pet him, but he’s got my arm pinned.”

Tooru stifled a laugh and straightened up, allowing Daichi’s arm to fall away from his shoulders. “Go ahead, I don’t mind.”

Daichi smiled his thanks and cautiously stroked his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair. Tooru smirked as Tetsurou shivered from the touch and released a pleased sigh. Daichi continued petting him softly, paying special attention to areas Tetsurou seemed to like more.

“Is this really okay, Tooru? You’re not just letting him stay here for my benefit?”

“Come on, Dai-chan. Do I ever do anything just for your benefit?”

Daichi huffed out a laugh. “Occasionally you do, when you know it’s important to me. I wouldn’t want this to be another situation like you had with Iwaizumi when he brought Koutarou home. The last thing I’d ever want to do is make you uncomfortable in your own home.”

Tooru hummed, seeing his point. “Don’t worry about it. If he ends up staying here, it might be livelier but not nearly to the extent it was with that dog. He was exhausting,” Tooru groaned, remembering how Koutarou just wanted to play with him all the time. The worst was when Iwaizumi caught him trying to drug Koutarou just to get some peace and quiet. “I don’t think it would be like that with Tetsurou and weirdly enough, I don’t feel uncomfortable around him.”

“It might be nice for you to have company if I’m out all day.”

“Or we’ll end up killing each other.”

“Or the opposite.”

“What’s the opposite of us killing each other?” When Daichi wiggled his eyebrows, Tooru scoffed. “Like _that_ would ever happen. Besides, I already have a partner who I’m satisfied with.”

Daichi smiled warmly as he wrapped his arm around him, pulling Tooru into his side. “I never doubted that. But if he ends up being a good fit for us, should we deny that?”

“Hmm, we’ll see. We don’t even know if he’s house trained,” he finished with a loud yawn. 

Daichi responded only with a chuckle as he stroked his fingers through Tooru’s hair. The gentle drag of his fingertips across his scalp lulled him into a doze and soon the sound of his own purring drowned out the sounds from the TV. He only vaguely registered Daichi shutting it off and sighing as he rested his arm across Tooru and tipped his head against Tetsurou’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a slight blip of smut in this chapter! Also, there's a part that made me cry so be prepared (╥_╥)

“There, all done!”

Tooru glanced up and surveyed Tetsurou’s work on the other side of the bed. He frowned, spotting several items in completely wrong piles that were stacked far too high and teetering precariously.

“Done with what? It’s all wrong.”

Tetsurou pouted and looked them over. “I don’t see what the big deal is. We’re just going to put them away.”

“Yes, but it’s easier if they’re all organized. Here, I’ll help.” 

He sighed dramatically as he swept around the bed and hip-checked Tetsurou out of the way. Tetsurou just snickered and came right back, hovering over his shoulder just to irritate him. Tooru kept his nose in the air and ignored him as he disassembled the piles, trying to keep his lips from curling into a smile. 

“Oh, so _that’s_ how you do it,” Tetsurou purred into his ear. Goosebumps tickled down Tooru’s neck, shoulders, and back, but the feeling didn’t make him uncomfortable. Tetsurou had lived with them for weeks already and even though it was awkward in the beginning, Tooru was beginning to crave some physical closeness with him. 

“Yes, and I hope you’re paying attention because I won’t show you again.”

“I think I’ve got it this time. By the way, Tooru, can I ask you a question?”

Tooru shrugged, wishing his heart would stop beating so fast. Before Tetsurou asked the question, he reached around him and plucked a pair of boxers from the pile.

“Daichi’s obviously on the shorter side for humans, so why is his underwear so large?” His voice trembled with laughter as he finished his question, and even Tooru had to bite his lip hard to keep from doing the same.

“Um, well, Dai-chan, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, has a very firm and shapely derriere.”

“Mmm, I did notice that.”

“So, there’s _that_ and he happens to be well-endowed on the other side as well. It’s not healthy for him to wear underwear that is too constricting and even this pair fits a little snug.”

“Woof.”

Tooru leaned away so he could get a better look at him and give him the most judgmental stare he could muster. “...Woof? What are you, a dog all of a sudden?”

Tetsurou grinned. “It’s just an expression. How else do you expect me to react? Or were you just hoping I’d start crying out of jealousy that you get to play with him in bed?”

“I wouldn’t say I was hoping for that, but I would expect a healthy amount of envy. Dai-chan is great in bed.”

“I believe it.” Tetsurou lifted the underwear again and spread it out with his fingers. He hummed appraisingly as he flipped it around, glancing at both ends of it equally.

“What are you doing?”

“Just debating something.” He lowered the underwear and eyed Tooru closely. “Are you just a bottom or do you top sometimes, too?”

“Well, most of the time I like to be— Hey! What business is it of yours?”

“It’s just a simple question. You don’t have to be weird about it.”

Tooru pressed his lips tight, watching Tetsurou’s face for any sign of teasing. He waited patiently for him to answer, however, keeping his expression full of innocent curiosity. Knowing Tetsurou, he would change into a teasing demon the moment he admitted it, but at least Tooru was used to it.

“Fine, I have topped before but rarely. I prefer to be catered to and Dai-chan’s happy to do it.”

Tetsurou did grin, but it wasn’t as evil as Tooru expected. “I can see that. If I had my way with him, I think I’d like it both ways. He’d be fun to pin down but to be spoiled by him?” Tetsurou closed his eyes and shivered, a soft purr rumbling out of him.

Tooru subdued his smile and smacked him lightly against his chest. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Tekkun. Who ever said you’d get your chance with him?”

“Oh? Still pretending I’m not a threat, Tooru-kun?”

“If I was threatened by you, I wouldn’t have let you stay here.”

“Hmm, if that’s the case, you won’t mind if I go into his office with some fresh coffee, would you?”

As Tetsurou walked past him toward the door, Tooru whirled around and snatched him at the waist. “Don’t you dare! He doesn’t like to be disturbed. If he needs coffee, he’ll come out and get some!”

“Bullshit, you bother him all the time!” Tetsurou wheezed back, managing one more step toward the door. 

“But I’m his lover! There’s no reason for _you_ to go in.”

“There are plenty of reasons! I haven’t had his big strong hands on me all morning!”

Tooru growled and tugged harder on Tetsurou’s waist. The bastard always loved talking about Daichi’s hands, the main point of contact he had from Daichi because of all the petting. There was nothing Tooru could do about it, knowing how important petting was between a master and his cat, but Tetsurou knew just how to use it to get under his skin.

The door opened suddenly and Tooru and Tetsurou scrambled in different directions, Tooru trying to squish himself under the bed while Tetsurou dashed into the closet. Daichi burst out laughing and immediately Tooru calmed down, feeling ashamed for being so startled.

“What the hell are you two doing in here?”

Tooru stood up, fixed his hair, and sashayed toward Daichi with his usual dazzling smile. “Nothing, just teaching the beast how to do some laundry like a civilized person.”

Tetsurou snorted as he stepped out of the closet. “I was doing great but it’s hard satisfying the princess.”

“Doing _great_ , like inspecting Dai-chan’s underwear?” Tooru grinned smugly as Tetsurou blushed and looked away. He snickered and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s shoulders. “I’m so glad you’re finally here,” he whispered into Daichi’s ear. “I was so lonely.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Daichi chuckled. “You two sounded like you were having fun in here.”

Tooru scoffed. “With him? Never!”

“I agree,” Tetsurou chimed in, slipping his arms underneath Tooru’s to get a better grip on Daichi. “I couldn’t possibly have fun with such a fastidious person like him.”

“What do you mean by that?!”

“Must I go into detail? I’m not sure someone with such a delicate ego could handle the truth.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Daichi smacked his hands against their faces and pushed them back. “I know the similarities between you two make it difficult to always get along, but please make an effort.

“Similarities? With _him_?! Ew, Dai-chan!”

“It hurts to agree with him again but yeah, we’re not alike at all.”

“See?”

“He’s way too prissy and sensitive.”

The fur on Tooru’s tail bristled as he hissed back at Tetsurou. “And you’re rude and ugly!”

Tetsurou smirked. “I admit that I’m not the politest cat in the world, but I _know_ you don’t think that I’m ugly.”

Before Tooru could snap back, Daichi cleared his throat. “You know, neither of you are disproving my point. Come on, let’s whip up something to eat.”

All the animosity in the room disappeared in an instant as Tooru and Tetsurou trotted happily after Daichi. Tooru went straight for the fridge, knowing what Daichi intended to make, and began setting out the vegetables. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Tetsurou hovering behind Daichi.

Glancing at him, he saw Tetsurou biting his lip as he stared intently at Daichi’s shoulder. Tooru’s lips parted, realizing exactly what it was that Tetsurou wanted: he still hadn’t been pet. It was normal for Tooru to just accept passing pats on the head or an ear scratch, but Tetsurou had been touch starved for so long that he needed far more. Since Daichi seemed preoccupied, Tooru was certain that Tetsurou was debating rubbing his face all over his shoulder just to get a little contact.

Daichi finally turned and startled when he saw Tetsurou standing right behind him. Tetsurou blushed at being caught and looked a little frazzled, sparking Tooru’s protective instincts. He was about to interfere somehow, ask Tetsurou to help him or something, but he froze when Daichi smiled lovingly up at Tetsurou. Without a word, he reached up and slipped his hand into Tetsurou’s hair, stroking his fingers over his scalp.

Tetsurou closed his eyes and sighed, all the tension in his body melting away. He leaned into Daichi’s touch and purred, a genuine smile tugging at his lips. Daichi beamed and reached up with his other hand to stroke down the back of Tetsurou’s neck. 

Tooru smiled as he watched the scene. He should have known that Daichi had just as strong protective instinct as he did over Tetsurou and although he wasn’t a cat like they were, he was familiar enough to know what they needed. Even as Tetsurou leaned forward and butted his forehead against Daichi’s, making him laugh, Tooru didn’t feel jealous. 

The warm feeling that cropped up instead was jarring enough that he averted his eyes and got to work cutting the vegetables up. It wasn’t the first time it had occurred or even the second. He was uncomfortable with how much it happened, and he blamed it all on Tetsurou smiling so serenely whenever he was draped over Daichi’s lap or curled up beside him. 

The canoodling pair finally broke apart and Daichi had Tetsurou working on something, giving him simple instructions in his deep, patient tones. Despite the earlier episode with the laundry, Tooru knew that Tetsurou was actually a quick learner. He was sure that the haphazard piles of clothes were done on purpose just to get a rise out of him. Sighing forlornly, Tooru wondered if he’d ever have any peace with Tetsurou living there.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Tooru-kun? Not getting enough attention over there?”

Tooru clicked his tongue. “No, but we’d get dinner ready faster if you weren’t _demanding_ so much of it.”

Daichi chuckled as he sidled up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Tooru, you know he’s still learning.”

“I know, but I think he’s milking it a little bit.”

Tooru grunted as Daichi was shoved into him, Tetsurou leaning in on the other side. “What are you two talking about over here?”

“None of your business!” Daichi laughed, elbowing him away. He shook his head, but Tooru spied a lingering smile on his lips. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn’t the only one being affected by Tetsurou’s presence. He brought something new and playful into their house, something not needed but it was definitely a treat. 

Tooru didn’t want to admit it, but he hadn’t been bored ever since Tetsurou moved in. He used to enjoy the monotony, lazing around and using it as an excuse for another nap. It was shocking that he didn’t miss it; Tetsurou could be pleasant to talk to, luring him into deep and interesting conversations that balanced out the moments he was driving Tooru crazy.

As they sat down to eat lunch, Tooru noticed that Tetsurou seemed right at home, sitting in his usual spot between them. He politely pressed his hands together, murmuring a _thank you for the food_ , and picked up his chopsticks with ease. It seemed as if he’d been using them all his life. 

It was one of the only times the apartment was quiet, all of them engrossed in their food. Not that the silence was unpleasant. For Tooru, it was a respite from all the teasing and bickering. Only this time, there wasn’t the usual serenity in the silence, a tense atmosphere radiating around Daichi as he picked at his food.

“Dai-chan, is something wrong?”

Daichi sighed and put his chopsticks down. “No, nothing’s wrong exactly, it’s just…” He paused and turned toward Tetsurou. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Tooru could see Tetsurou’s back stiffen but as he swallowed the bit of food in his mouth, he pasted on a smile. “Of course. You don’t need to hold back around me, Daichi-san.”

“It really is nothing bad, but I am concerned with how long you’ve been out on the streets without being checked over by a veterinarian. I won’t force you to, of course, but I would like to take you in and get you updated on your vaccines.”

Tetsurou was quiet for a moment, biting his lip as he stared down at his plate. At last, he looked up, lifting his chin but not seeming confident at all to Tooru.

“If I don’t go, will you kick me out?”

Daichi frowned. “I won’t kick you out. If you’re just going to stay here and be an indoor cat like Tooru, I suppose it’s not so urgent. Still, I would hate for you to get sick from something you’ve already contracted and not finding out about it until it becomes a problem. Tetsu,” he said soothingly, reaching his hand out toward him. He waited until Tetsurou leaned forward, pressing his head against Daichi’s palm. “I just want you to be safe and healthy, that’s all. And remember, you could also be affecting Tooru’s health.”

Tetsurou sighed, glancing in Tooru’s direction. “That’s true…”

Until then, Tooru remained quiet, not wanting to be involved. He felt both sides acutely, wanting Tetsurou to be healthy but not envying a trip to the vet. When Daichi caught his eye and raised his eyebrows, Tooru knew he had little choice about which side to take.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic, Tekkun! The vet I go to is a sweet older man with gentle hands. If he needs to give you any shots, you’ll hardly feel a thing. Besides, I don’t want you sneaking out at night to get some tail only to come back foaming at the mouth.”

That caught Tetsurou’s attention and he immediately straightened up in his seat, giving Tooru his usual lazy grin. “Is that the only reason you’d be upset about me getting some tail, Tooru-kun?”

“O-Of course! Why would I care about your love life… or lack thereof,” he added with a leering grin of his own. His spirits soared when Tetsurou’s lips twisted with irritation.

“Trust me, I was extremely popular when I roamed the streets.”

“With who, rats? Fleas?”

“Gorgeous cats looking for a dashing rogue like myself to sweep them off their feet, and they always left satisfied.”

“Or they could just no longer stand the smell. Unless you frequently mounted cats that were as filthy as you.” 

Tetsurou clicked his tongue and opened his mouth to retort. It snapped shut, however, when Daichi huffed and stood up from the table. 

“You both are ridiculous. I’m going to eat in my office before I lose my appetite. If you decide what to do, Tetsu, come and let me know.”

They both watched with large eyes as Daichi picked up his plate and marched into his office, closing the door behind him. Tooru sniffed and went back to his food, but Tetsurou kept his gaze on Daichi’s shut door, his tail twitching behind him in agitation. 

“Did I say something wrong? Is he mad at me?”

“I doubt it. He’s probably madder at me. I was just trying to help you calm down, you looked like a wreck thinking about the vet.”

Tetsurou sighed and leaned back in his chair. He didn’t look like he was going to eat anything else. Tooru didn’t want anything more either, but he didn’t want Daichi to receive any satisfaction after being so grumpy for no reason. 

No, that was a lie. There was a definite reason that Daichi was grumpy and Tooru knew it instinctively. He wasn’t exactly mad at them; he was jealous. If he was honest with himself, Tooru felt a little stab of it himself hearing about Tetsurou’s previous conquests, but it was ridiculous to feel that way. It was before they’d even met him and the only reason he even mentioned it was because of Tooru’s big mouth.

Tetsurou stood up suddenly, leaving his plate at the table, and approached Daichi’s office door. He hesitated a moment before knocking softly and when Daichi called, Tetsurou slipped inside, leaving the door cracked. Trying not to eavesdrop, Tooru got up to gather up the dishes, leaving Tetsurou’s plate on the table in case he wasn’t finished. 

Unfortunately, he finished washing the dishes too quickly and was left with nothing to do except listen in on the soft voices coming from Daichi’s office. As he crept closer to the door, he was surprised to hear Daichi using his polite phone voice.

“Yes…. that’s great, um, hold on one moment. Tetsu, would you like to go now, or do you want more time?”

“Now, I’d rather get it over with.”

“Okay,” Daichi said softly and then cleared his throat. “Alright, yeah, we can be there in twenty minutes or so. Thank you so much.”

Tooru smirked and shook his head. Tetsurou was an odd breed of cat. If it were him, he would have pouted for several hours before giving into Daichi without any remorse, but Tetsurou seemed to feel things more urgently. 

_Maybe he is part dog…_

He listened to Daichi’s gentle laughter and leaned forward, peeking through the crack in the door. He nearly snorted at seeing Kuroo straddling Daichi’s lap, his limbs hanging off the back of the chair and dragging on the floor while his head was tucked into the crook of Daichi’s neck. Tooru imagined that he weighed a ton but Daichi seemed content, running his fingers up and down Tetsurou’s long back. 

When Daichi caught sight of him in the doorway, Tooru grinned and rolled his eyes, giving his best nonverbal _pathetic_. Daichi caught his meaning and pouted, cradling Tetsurou protectively in his arms. He chuckled when Tooru gave him a withering stare. 

“Come on, Tetsu. We should get going.”

Tetsurou whined. “But we’re so comfy here.”

“I promise that when we get back, we’ll have some good snuggle time. Okay?”

“Aw, but probably not like this,” Tetsurou purred into his ear. “It’s quite an intimate position, isn’t it, Daichi-san?”

Daichi frowned, but his cheeks were turning red. _Busted_ , Tooru thought as he clicked his tongue. But when Daichi caught his eye again, a mischievous smile curled on his lips.

Tightening his grip around Tetsurou’s lower waist, he stood up from the chair and hoisted Tetsurou further up in his arms. Tetsurou squawked and held on tight, wrapping his legs around Daichi’s waist. Daichi and Tooru laughed, seeing him so frantic, and slowly Daichi made his way out of the office and walked toward the sofa.

With a grunt, he threw Tetsurou off, an impressive feat in Tooru’s opinion. Tetsurou twisted in midair and landed in a crouch, bouncing softly on the sofa cushion with eyes wide with alarm. Tooru threw his head back and cackled; he could get used to _that_.

Daichi chuckled softly and slipped his hand into Tetsurou’s hair. “Go get your shoes on, I’m going to go change.”

Tetsurou nodded slightly and watched Daichi as he disappeared into the bedroom. Then he gave Tooru a cold stare, which only made Tooru laugh harder.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny.”

“The look on your face!” Tooru wheezed as he flopped onto the sofa next to him. “Ah, that was a treat.”

“He was… so strong,” Tetsurou whispered, slowly sitting upright. “Has he ever carried you like that?”

“Not like that specifically. He usually uses the princess hold or the fireman.”

Tetsurou snorted. “The princess doesn’t surprise me one bit, but the fireman?”

“Why not? Dai-chan probably feels luxurious having me draped over his shoulders.”

“Ha! Luxurious… For me, I wouldn’t want it any other way than what he just did. Fuck, that was sexy.”

“Really? How so?”

Tetsurou closed his eyes and shivered. “I could just picture him shoving me up against a wall and pinning me there. Mmm, it would be quick and rough, my favorite.”

Tooru wrinkled his nose. “I wouldn’t like that, sounds painful.”

“No, no, rough sex doesn’t always mean painful although that can be an element. It just means a bit more forceful, maybe more playful rather than just slow, tender sex.”

“Tetsu,” Daichi called from the bedroom door. “I assume since you’re still on the sofa that your shoes aren’t on yet?”

Tetsurou yelped and shot off the sofa. Tooru smirked, watching him scramble in the foyer to slip on his shoes, nearly falling over. It was amazing how in one moment, he could seem suave and, dare he say it, sexy, but then a total goofball in the next. He didn’t want to admit it, but the dichotomy of the two was incredibly appealing, more than if Tetsurou was just one or the other.

Daichi smiled at Tooru as he joined Tetsurou in the foyer to put his own shoes on. “I don’t think we’ll be gone long. If we are, I’ll try to bring home something for dinner.” 

“Oh, so I don’t have to cook?” Tooru asked, giving his toothiest grin.

Tetsurou scoffed. “You don’t cook _that_ often.”

“You don’t know!”

Daichi groaned and opened the door, shoving Tetsurou out of it. “Love you, Tooru.”

“Love you too, Dai-chan!”

“What about me?” Tetsurou asked from the hallway but Daichi just snorted and shut the door before Tooru could retort. 

Suddenly, Tooru felt like he was drowning in the silence. With Tetsurou living there for several weeks without stepping foot outside, Tooru had no idea how accustomed to his noises he already was. Even if he wasn’t prattling on about some observation or teasing him, sometimes he hummed absentmindedly or drummed his fingers against some surface. He was a busybody who didn’t know how to be quiet and still, something that drove Tooru nuts in the beginning. 

He sighed more dramatically than he needed to as he leaned back on the sofa. With Tetsurou’s help, he had already straightened up the apartment, so there was nothing to do there. He could read a book, but he didn’t feel like getting up to get one and there was nothing worth watching on TV at that time of day. 

_Oh well, at least I’m comfortable. Maybe I’ll just nap. I deserve it._

Tooru lounged across the sofa with a lazy smile on his face. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to settle down, but inhaling the unmistakable scent of Tetsurou didn’t have the effect he wanted. It began to stir something inside him, a feeling he didn’t have a name for… not yet. 

He thought back to his conversation with him about rough sex and sniffed. It was impossible to imagine Daichi losing control and shoving him against a wall. Every touch of his was so sweet and tender or at the most, teasing. Then again, he’d never thrown _him_ on the sofa before.

Tooru frowned and tucked his arms behind his head, propping it up. It was sexy how strong Daichi was and knowing how big and leggy Tetsurou was, it was impressive that he was able to haul him around the apartment. He bit his lip, remembering the bulge of Daichi’s biceps and the mischievous smirk on his lips. Whining, he laid his head back down and covered his face. Just picturing the scene was getting him excited and with Tetsurou’s presence in the apartment, there haven’t been as many opportunities to get frisky with Daichi.

_Just a quickie… they’ll be gone for a while._

Keeping one arm draped over his eyes, he slipped a hand down the front of his shorts and underwear, palming his hardening cock. He shivered, thinking about Daichi’s breath grazing his ear and his strong fingers kneading his skin. Curious, he guided his fantasy to Tetsurou’s suggestion, about Daichi pinning him against a wall.

He could almost feel the slam against his back, the shuddering breath against his throat. Holding him tight, Daichi would rut up against him and as Tooru pictured it, he fondled himself a bit faster. It _was_ sexy, but it still didn’t feel right. He still preferred Daichi’s usual way of making love to him. After all, it was more Tetsurou’s fantasy rather than his own.

He kept stroking himself as he sought after a new fantasy. For some reason, he retained the image of Daichi shoving someone against the wall but this time the legs that tightened around his waist were longer than his. Tetsurou threw his head back as Daichi nibbled at his throat. That guy was always acting so clever, it was exhilarating to see him so undone, a blush creeping up from his chest and neck and lips parted with quickened breaths.

Tooru groaned, his slipping his hand faster over his erection. He could almost hear Tetsurou crying out as Daichi thrusts forward, his perfect ass clenching with every push. The desperation in Tetsurou’s voice would increase as Daichi snaps his hips even faster, his large hands clinging to Daichi’s back and gripping into his hair. His long black tail would slip between Daichi’s legs and coil around one of them, the softness of his fur making Daichi shiver.

“Fuck,” Tooru whispered. Hearing his own voice suddenly, his eyes flew open as he gasped. He stopped everything, the fantasy, the stroking, and propped himself on his elbows. Staring down at the tent in his shorts, his horror crept up on him slowly like water rising in a tub, but it didn’t stop until it had drowned him.

“What the fuck am I doing?” he groaned, rubbing his face to snap himself out of it. In his opinion, he’d passed some point of insanity that he’d pictured his own boyfriend fucking some other cat and was getting off on it. Tetsurou wasn’t just another cat though. He was already part of their family in a way.

_Like that makes it any better_ , Tooru thought miserably. He hopped off the sofa and ran into the bathroom, turning the shower on and setting it at the coldest temperature. Showers weren’t as miserable as baths but a frigid one was nearly intolerable. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

He squealed as he stepped into it, the water smacking his skin like tiny ice pellets. Clenching his jaw, he suffered under the spray until it brought the desired result. His erection was finally withdrawing. 

Naturally when he emerged from the shower, he dried off quickly and covered himself with his warmest clothes and several blankets on top of that. Once he was a proper blanket burrito, he managed to get the hairdryer out and do his hair, though it was difficult keeping the blankets tucked around him as he did so. 

When he was satisfied with his hair, he shuffled back to the sofa and flopped onto it, turning the TV on as a distraction. Checking the time, he was pleased that his erection eradication process had taken longer than he thought. As long as things go well for them at the vet, they should be back in no time. Now, if he could act natural and pretend that he didn’t have a fantasy about them fucking, that would be ideal.

When Tooru finally heard the door unlock, he sat up excitedly, poking his head out above his blanket wrap. Daichi entered first, his face solemn and troubled. Tooru’s stomach gripped, wondering what could have caused him to be like that. Then Daichi shut the door behind him, meeting Tooru’s gaze with eyes that looked like they were about to fill with tears.

“Dai-chan? Where is he? They didn’t—”

Daichi waved his hand to cut him off. “Tetsu’s fine. He came back with me but wanted to take a walk a bit before coming in.”

“Oh.”

Tooru was relieved that he was fine, but it still didn’t explain shit. Ever since Tetsurou entered their apartment from the balcony, he’d never stepped out again. He had taken to life as a house cat easily, finding plenty to entertain him and a comfortable sofa to sleep on. If it were truly just a stroll he was taking, Daichi wouldn’t be looking like somebody had died as he dragged himself to the sofa.

He sighed as he sat down next to Tooru, resting his head back for a moment as he stared at the ceiling. Tooru felt surprisingly patient as he waited for him to say something, hugging his blankets a little tighter around himself. Finally, Daichi turned toward him and offered a soft smile.

“Sorry, I’m just worried about him. Everything was fine at first, Tetsu was calm as he got his shots and they took some blood to make sure he hadn’t contracted anything that would show up later as he aged. Then the vet said that there was just one last problem, that they couldn’t release Tetsu back to me unless I registered him as my own cat. If I didn’t, they would have to take him to the shelter.”

“What?! How could they do that?”

“Well, they’re trying to cut down on the number of cats roaming the streets, but still… it was a decision that we had to make so quickly, I’m not sure Tetsu was ready for it. I asked the vet to give us a moment to talk in private and I confessed to Tetsu that I would love it if he was officially my cat. He seemed pleased by that, but there was something holding him back. I let him think about it for a while but in the end, I told him that there was no way I was going to let them take him away and throw him in the shelter. With that, he agreed wholeheartedly, so I filled out the paperwork and now he’s officially part of the family. 

On the way home though, he seemed strangely quiet. He just kept staring out the window with his ears folded back. When we got here, he paused outside the apartment building and asked if I minded him taking a walk to clear his head. Normally I wouldn’t care but the way he said it… Tooru, I’m scared he’s not going to come back.”

Tooru winced as tears finally welled up in Daichi’s eyes. His own eyes were growing hot, fearing the same thing that Daichi was, but he sniffed and shook his head.

“That’s just ridiculous! Of course, he’s coming back. You think he misses the dumpster he used to sleep behind or the fleas?”

“He may miss his freedom.”

“Psht, we haven’t taken jack shit away from him, especially his freedom. From the start, he could have gone out whenever he pleased, and he knew we wouldn’t hold him back. Although if he ever had, I would have scrubbed his hide raw with disinfectant. Perhaps that’s why he held back leaving before.”

“Then why now? I just have a bad feeling about it.”

“He had a lot of friends, didn’t he? Maybe he wanted to tell them the good news.”

Daichi grimaced. “I’ve seen Tetsu excited, Tooru.” He sighed, the long exhaled breath communicating exactly what he didn’t say out loud. Tooru startled when Daichi smiled suddenly and slipped his hand through his hair. “Thank you for trying to cheer me up though. I’m sure you’re worried too.”

“About that mangy cat? Never.”

Daichi chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him onto his lap. Tooru sighed and snuggled against his chest, listening to the gentle thud of his heart. He matched his breaths to the beat of it, allowing it to soothe him. 

Daichi was right, he was just as worried as he was, but what else could they do? Either Tetsurou would come home and everything would be fine, or he wouldn’t, and their lives would go back to the way they were. Tooru could horde all the sunbeams and the blankets. He and Daichi could make love all over the apartment like they used to. It would be quiet and peaceful and… empty.

“Tooru? Why are you wrapped up in so many blankets, are you cold?”

“Yes!” he whined, nuzzling into his shirt. “Warm me up, Dai-chan.”

Daichi hummed as he leaned closer, pressing his lips gently over his face. “There are plenty of ways to do that. Do you have a preference?”

Any other time, Tooru definitely would have guided the conversation to sex. He was cold, hadn’t been pleasured enough lately, and most of all they had the apartment to themselves. All his earlier friskiness was gone though, obliterated by his concern over Tetsurou and he knew that Daichi felt the same.

“How about some hot chocolate?”

Daichi beamed at him and pecked him on the lips. “Coming right up. Marshmallows?” 

Tooru scoffed. “It’s not hot chocolate without them.”

Daichi’s laughter melted away some of the chill clinging to his skin. He gently sat Tooru on the sofa as he stood. Tooru watched him carefully as he got to work in the kitchen, pouring some milk in a saucepan. Daichi seemed glad to have something to distract himself, but Tooru knew that neither of them would be happy until Tetsurou walked back through the door. 

Unfortunately, the hours crept by and there was still no sign of him. They went about their usual routine, making dinner and watching TV afterward. Tooru snuggled close to Daichi and lured some tender kisses out of him. But no matter what they did, Tooru couldn’t stop worrying about Tetsurou. 

The tension increased as it was finally time for them to go to bed, but neither of them made any attempt to do so. They both ignored it, stubbornly waiting up just a little longer. Around one a.m., however, they had to concede. 

“I guess he’s not coming back tonight,” Daichi said quietly. 

Tooru pinched his lips tight. Whenever Tetsurou decided to show up, he was determined to beat the hell out of him for worrying them and upsetting Daichi. His murderous thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Daichi patted his knee. 

“Go on ahead and get ready for bed. I’ll lock everything up.”

“Okay.”

He wandered into the bedroom and changed into a soft T-shirt and shorts since his body no longer felt like an ice cube. He just wished something could melt the chill underneath his skin. As he slipped into bed, Daichi came in, all the lights shut off behind him. Still, he hesitated in the open doorway.

“Do you think we should leave the door cracked? That way we’ll hear better if he knocks. I haven’t gotten him a key yet.”

“I’m sure we’ll hear him just fine with it closed. The walls aren’t that thick.”

Daichi’s shoulders dropped slightly. “I guess you’re right.”

Once he shut the light off, Daichi didn’t hesitate to crawl in bed, his arms immediately slipping around Tooru. With a hum, Tooru shuffled against him, tucking his face into his neck and relishing the warmth of his skin. Daichi’s scent was always calming to him as well and he breathed it in deep. 

Sleep typically came easily to him, just a few deep breaths and he was already drifting off. But that night, sleep seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind. Even though he was so comfortable snuggled next to Daichi, he couldn’t stop worrying about Tetsurou. 

He huffed and switched sides, being careful not to slip out of Daichi’s hold. It was decently comfortable, but no rest came for him. There was no need to glance at a clock, he could feel time ticking away painfully. At least he had no job to go to the next day since his work was literally lounging around the apartment for Daichi’s visual benefit. But next to him, Daichi seemed just as restless and he _did_ have work to do the next day. 

Tooru’s ears twitched, hearing a light tapping. He sat up and listened harder, his heart racing for any sign that Tetsurou might be back. But when he realized it was just rainfall, he whimpered and fell back against the pillow. 

“What is it?” Daichi asked softly, stroking his arm.

“I thought I heard something, but it was just rain.”

“Oh… I hope he found some shelter.”

“Who knows with that idiot.” Tooru gasped suddenly and flipped off the covers. “The plants are out on the balcony!”

“You have to bring them in?”

Tooru shuffled into his slippers and felt around on the chair for his robe. “Yes, or they’ll be overwatered.”

“I thought you hated those plants.”

As he tied his robe shut, Tooru twisted his lips. “They’re my penance… for the ones I murdered.”

Daichi chuckled softly in the dark. “Alright. Hurry back.”

“I’ll be quick.”

Tooru slipped quietly out of the room and shut the door. He turned on one light so he could see properly and headed for the balcony. As he passed the sofa, he snatched one of the blankets off of it and spread it in his hands, ready to drape it over his head to keep from getting wet. 

As he pulled back the shade, movement on the opposite side of the glass made him jump back, all the fur on his tail sticking straight out. From the small amount of light pouring through the glass, Tooru recognized the face peering back at him from the huddled mound on the balcony. He was amazed he knew who it was with all the black hair matted down from the rain. 

Tooru huffed and wrenched the balcony door open, glaring fiercely down at the soggy heap. “What are you doing out here?!”

Tetsurou pushed some of the hair out of his eyes, his shoulders hunched high around him. “Just waiting for morning.”

“You could have knocked!”

“It was late. You and Daichi-san would have been in bed hours ago.”

“No, we weren’t because we were worried about you. And even after that, we didn’t get any sleep. Grab a plant.”

Tetsurou blinked at him. “Huh?”

“Over there!” Tooru said as he pointed at the other end of the balcony. “Actually, grab both of them and hand them over.”

“Oh,” Tetsurou said as he stood up and gently picked up the pots. 

Tooru frowned at the way his sopping clothes clung to his body. If he’d been out there for so long, he knew that he must be freezing. As Tetsurou handed the pots over, Tooru sniffed and took them from him. 

“Get in here, will you? I think you and the plants have been watered enough and I don’t think it’s going to help you grow any more.”

He heard Tetsurou huff out a small laugh behind him as he placed the pots on the stand in the corner of the room. The balcony door shut slowly, followed by the shade, and Tooru relaxed slightly, knowing that Tetsurou was finally safe and home. 

Tetsurou’s clothes sloshed a little as he rushed through the living room and Tooru glanced over his shoulder, seeing him holding his shoes in his hand to put in the foyer. He was pale and shivering, but Tooru could tell he was trying hard not to drip all over the floor. His face was stricken with guilt as he met Tooru’s gaze, but Tooru shook his head and waved him toward the bathroom.

“Come on, let’s get you dried off. Dai-chan went through all the trouble of taking you to the vet and now you’re probably going to get deathly sick.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time I’ve been rained on.”

They were nearly in the bathroom when the bedroom door opened and Daichi stepped out. Tetsurou stiffened, looking almost frightened as he waited for Daichi to speak. His body relaxed when Daichi smiled warmly at him and gestured for him to continue.

“Go ahead. I’ll go get you some dry clothes.”

A whisper of a smile crept up Tetsurou’s lips. “Thank you, Daichi-san.”

Tooru clicked his tongue and shoved him forward. Tetsurou took the hint and hurried into the bathroom, peeling off his shirt as soon as he entered it. Despite the old scars, Tooru had to admit that he had a beautiful back, from his broad shoulders to the way his waist narrowed at the bottom and all the muscles in between. 

He averted his eyes when Tetsurou slid off his pants and underwear, quickly opening the bathroom closet to pull out a couple of towels. With a slight glance over his shoulder, he tossed Tetsurou one of them, giving him a chance to wrap it around him before he turned all the way around. Tooru sighed as he stepped behind him and reached up to towel off his hair.

“Where were you?” he asked softly.

“I only went to visit some old friends. They aren’t alley cats like I was, but their owners let them out whenever they want to. I just… I just wanted to talk to them, tell them what was going on.”

“Dai-chan was miserable when he got back, you know. He was worried you wouldn’t come back.”

Tetsurou hung his head. “I never intended to leave for good. I was just afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” Daichi asked from the doorway, startling Tetsurou. Pressing his lips tight, Daichi placed his clothes on the bathroom counter and approached him. He reached up slowly and slipped his fingers in Tetsurou’s hair, pulling the damp strands away from his eyes. “Why were you afraid, Tetsu? Please tell me.”

Tetsurou gulped, but he didn’t resist Daichi’s touch. “When I was just a kitten, I was taken in by this family who gave me to their little girl. We were inseparable for a while. I’d curl up on her pillow as she slept, and we’d play together when she was awake. Even when they went on trips, she begged them to take me along and she was always able to convince them. Those were very happy times but unfortunately, things changed.”

His forehead creased as a glimmer formed in his eyes. Tooru pulled the towel away from his head and rushed to the bathroom counter, picking up his clothes.

“Here, put these on. I know you’re still freezing.”

“Thanks.”

Daichi stepped back to give him room to dress. He gave Tooru a warm smile and reached out to stroke his arm. Tooru knew he meant it in silent thanks for taking care of Tetsurou, but he shrugged it off. He couldn’t let anyone think he was going soft on the fiend. He was just tired and wanted to sleep, that’s all.

They both turned back to Tetsurou once he was fully dressed in his T-shirt and lounge pants, which was what he usually slept in. He licked his lips and took a few deep breaths to gain his composure, finally lifting his chin to continue the story.

“It was several things I think that led to it, but mostly it was her growing up and losing interest in me. She got mad at me for shedding on her clothes and stepping on her fragile things she’d left on the floor. It didn’t help that I was getting really big, like monstrously big. I started spending less time with her so I wouldn’t make her mad, so I tried hanging out with her parents. They just got irritated with me though, shoving me away whenever I laid down next to him or rubbed up against them. 

Then one day they called me to the car, saying we were taking a trip. I was so excited, thinking that maybe they were giving me a chance and wanted to spend some time with me. But once we got to the city, they stopped by an alley and opened my door. _This is your new home_ , they said, pulling me out of the car. I tried hard to get back inside, but they were stronger than I was, and they tossed me away. By the time I ran back to the car, they were back inside and driving away.”

Tetsurou couldn’t hold back his tears any longer. They slipped down his cheeks as he took a deep shuddering breath. Daichi rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his hands across his back soothingly. Tetsurou hesitated for just a moment before embracing him back, burying his head into Daichi’s shoulder. 

Tooru couldn’t help but stew for a moment, his tail twitching with irritation. He was furious at Tetsurou’s previous family; there were a hundred different ways they could have solved the problem and if he’d ever meet that little girl, he wouldn’t hesitate to kick her ass. Tetsurou’s soft sob snapped him out of his ire, his fear and sorrow melting Tooru down to his core.

With a sigh, he came up and embraced Tetsurou from behind, nuzzling into his neck. “Come on, Tekkun. Those people are assholes, so to hell with them. I know it’s scary getting a new owner, but this is Dai-chan we’re talking about. When he gets attached to someone or something, it’s impossible to separate him from it. He still sends his childhood friends birthday cards.”

As he spoke, Tetsurou’s breathing began evening out and Tooru could tell he was getting a hold of himself. Tooru smiled as he reached up to play with his hair, urging him to lift his head up. With a sniff, Tetsurou finally straightened up and glanced back at him, his face damp and blotchy.

Withholding a comment about how ugly he looked, Tooru smirked as he cocked his head at him. “After all, you can’t grow any bigger and you couldn’t possibly be more annoying than you already are. If you’re like _this_ and we still wanted you enough to make it official, do you really think we’d dump you later on?”

Tetsurou stared at him for one moment and then snorted. He bent over as he laughed even harder and Tooru gave Daichi a triumphant grin. Daichi rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

“Come on, Tetsu. It’s late and your skin is still ice-cold. I think it would be best for all of us to get some good sleep.”

As Tetsurou straightened up, he smiled at both of them, all the worry and sorrow faded from his eyes. “You’re right, I’m sorry about all of this. Making you both worry and keeping you up.”

Daichi shook his head. “None of that. It’s been a hard day for all of us.”

“Yeah… thank you both. I feel a lot better talking it over. Good night.”

Running a hand through his hair, he shuffled through the bathroom door, heading straight for the living room sofa. Tooru wanted to stop him, to wrap his arms around him and not let go until morning. It was an embarrassing thought, but he couldn’t help it after worrying himself to death over that stupid cat. Casting a quick glance at Daichi solidified his decision, however, seeing his dark eyes full of longing as he watched Tetsurou walk away.

With a smirk, Tooru rushed out of the bathroom and snatched Tetsurou’s arm as soon as he was close enough, yanking him around. “Nope, that’s not good enough for us, Tekkun. I’m revoking your nightly freedom of sleeping where you want, which means you have to come with me.”

“Huh?!” Tetsurou cried, but Tooru didn’t give him any other explanation as he dragged him toward the bedroom. Daichi watched him curiously from the bathroom doorway but once he caught onto what Tooru was doing, a beautiful smile spread across his face.

“Better go along with him, Tetsu. You know how bossy he can be,” he said, following them in and shutting the door behind him.

“But I don’t really get what’s going on.”

Tooru scoffed, not stopping until they made it to the bed. “Isn’t it obvious? We’re not going to get any sleep unless we’re certain you’re safe here in the apartment. The most logical solution is for you to stay in here with us.”

Tetsurou’s mouth dropped as he glanced from Tooru to the bed. “Sleep with you two? But… you two are in a relationship. Wouldn’t that be awkward?”

“Don’t you think we’re a little tired to be having sex right beside you? Hmm, that is kind of a sexy thought though…”

Daichi chuckled and came up behind Tetsurou, rubbing his hand across his back. “You only just became my cat officially, but I cared about you the moment you came in here, Tetsu. Tooru’s right, I’ll feel better having you next to me.”

Hearing Daichi’s words turned Tetsurou’s face bright red. He watched dumbfounded as Daichi slipped into the bed and lifted the covers as an invitation. Tooru couldn’t hold back any longer and snickered as he pressed his chest against Tetsurou’s back and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Oh, I could get used to _this_ side of Tekkun, right, Dai-chan? So shy and flustered!” He laughed even harder as Tetsurou glared down at him. 

“Don’t get used to it.”

“You sure? I bet we could lure this cute side of yours out more often.”

“Tooru, let him get in, so we can all get some sleep.”

With a sigh, Tooru released him and pressed on his back. “He’s right, and it’ll take forever for you to get warm. You’re an ice-cube.”

Tetsurou still seemed nervous as he slipped into the bed, his body rigid as he figured out how to lay down. Daichi chuckled and opened up his arms. Tetsurou’s breath hitched but he didn’t hesitate to drop into Daichi’s embrace and nuzzle into his neck. Daichi’s smile was warm as he brought the blankets up higher over Tetsurou’s shoulder and rested his arm over him. He glanced up at Tooru and stretched his other arm across the pillows, welcoming him in as well.

It was odd, seeing another cat sleeping against Daichi in such an intimate way. If it had been anyone else, Tooru was certain that he would have pitched a fit and thrown them out the window, but he felt the opposite seeing Tetsurou’s relieved smile as he closed his eyes. He might have been Daichi’s cat technically but in a way, Tooru was adopting him as well as a family member, and his protective instincts were stronger than ever.

Turning off the light, he finally slipped into bed and snuggled up to Tetsurou’s back. He wasn’t sure how he’d react, having Tooru holding him as well, but he could feel more tension release in Tetsurou’s body as he sighed. Before resting down on Daichi’s arm, he hovered for a moment above Tetsurou, feeling one last urge to fulfill before going to sleep.

He leaned down and pushed Tetsurou’s hair back, exposing his entire face. Tetsurou’s eyes fluttered open and landed on him, curious but he remained silent as he watched him back. Before he changed his mind, Tooru slipped out his tongue and licked a stripe up his cheek. Tetsurou’s lips parted, but he didn’t move away, so Tooru did it again. 

His chest clenched tighter with every swipe of his tongue. It wasn’t like it was with Daichi, something sexual he did to arouse him. It was different with cats, bonds forming with a gentle grooming session. Tooru smiled as Tetsurou closed his eyes and leaned up, gratefully accepting the gesture. 

He ran his tongue over Tetsurou’s face a little longer until he felt satisfied. When he finally pulled back, Daichi reached up and stroked his hand through his hair, giving special attention to his ears just the way he loved it. He smiled sleepily and yawned before dropping down on the bed, nuzzling against Daichi’s arm. 

Draping his arm over Tetsurou, both he and Daichi had him locked between them and he was amazed how good it felt. He pressed his forehead against Tetsurou’s nape and breathed in, filling his senses with his scent. His eyes could hardly stay open as his exhaustion finally set in, but there was still one thing he was unsatisfied with.

“Dai-chaaaan.”

Daichi groaned. “What?”

“He’s too big.”

“ _Tooru_ ,” he warned since it was a sensitive topic for Tetsurou.

“It’s fine for now, but I guess you’ll have to buy a bigger bed like I’ve been asking for. A luxurious king-size! It’s only appropriate, isn’t it?” 

Tooru grinned as he heard Tetsurou snort. Daichi chuckled as well and Tooru’s smile stretched even further, feeling a burst of triumph.

“Alright. We’ll talk about it in the morning. Now go to sleep before I knock you out.”

Tooru giggled but said nothing else. Another bed partner and potentially a brand-new bed. The day ended up better than he could have predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that all the events I was participating in are over, hopefully my multichapters will be updated more often. An update for my Merlin AU should be up soon!  
> *EDIT* Catastrafey did some amazing [art](https://catastrafey.tumblr.com/post/619127205953437697/i-made-some-fanart-for-stacysmashs-fantastic) for this scene!!! ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆ She's also an extremely talented writer, so check out her [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey) while you're at it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have yourself some angst-free fun with a surprise visit from a couple friends (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

There was some movement in the room and Tooru sensed a soft light behind his heavy eyelids. He wrinkled his nose but refused to budge, far too warm and comfortable to bother. In the old days when it was just him and Daichi, he almost had no choice but to rise with his master since he took most of the heat with him when he left the bed. It wasn’t like that anymore, however, and he couldn’t say he minded spending more time in the morning underneath the covers.

Although there was plenty of room in the bed, Tooru felt the press of Tetsurou’s body against him, his warm breath puffing against the back of his neck. He never budged when Daichi got up to get ready for work, something that mystified Tooru completely. Spending so many years as an alley cat, he would have thought he’d be quick to be roused, always sleeping with one eye open. 

Tooru, on the other hand, had spent his whole life as a sheltered house cat with no reason to fear anything, yet he jolted awake at the slightest noise. Regardless, he had no intention of leaving the bed just yet even if he couldn’t sleep. His pride in his own laziness was at stake.

Behind him, Tetsurou groaned into the pillow. Tooru frowned, worried that perhaps his bedmate was having a nightmare or something. Before he could glance over his shoulder to check on him, he was shoved forward onto his stomach by a heavy weight. The weight rested fully on his back and snored obnoxiously as his arms fell to the sides, locking Tooru underneath him without any hope for escape. 

Tooru whimpered, regretting every decision he’d ever made that led them to take Tetsurou in as one of their own. He wiggled around, trying to dislodge the idiot on top of him, but unfortunately the leggy cat weighed a ton and wasn’t about to wake up. Tooru was about to get vicious when he heard a gentle chuckle next to the bed. He glanced up as Daichi lifted Tetsurou’s arm and peeked underneath it, giving Tooru an amused yet still pitying smile.

“Need a little help?”

“Dragging him to a shelter? Yes, please.”

Daichi snorted and slipped his hands underneath Tetsurou’s back. He lifted and slid him onto the bed next to Tooru, probably more gently than he needed to since Tetsurou was as indestructible as a cockroach. Even after Tetsurou was settled back on the mattress, Daichi’s smile radiated with affection as he stroked the hair away from Tetsurou’s eyes and closed his open mouth where drool had begun to leak out.

He then turned to Tooru and leaned down, brushing his lips over his forehead. “Staying in bed a while longer?”

“Well, I wanted to because it was warm and comfy, but now I’m not so sure. Who knows when I’ll be suffocated to death under this idiot?”

“Maybe you just need to find his weakness.”

Tooru cocked his head at Daichi’s smirk. “What weakness?”

“You wouldn’t know because you don’t pet him like I do,” Daichi began, speaking in a soft tone that was hardly louder than a whisper. He leaned over Tooru and lifted Tetsurou’s shirt, exposing his side up to his ribs. “He’s ticklish just here above his waistband and also his ribs. Stroke your fingers over either area and he’ll probably get off quickly. Though you might end up with an elbow in your nose, so proceed with caution.”

Tooru giggled. “I’ll remember that, thanks Dai-chan. You’re okay with me staying in bed a bit longer?”

“Of course. It’s quiet enough for me to work when you don’t get up with me,” he said, giving Tooru a quick wink before walking out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

With a sniff, Tooru pulled the covers up around him and put his back toward the door. Unfortunately, that put Tetsurou right in his line of vision. Usually, Tetsurou slept face down with his head stuffed between two pillows, so it was rare that Tooru saw his sleeping face. It stirred up that same feeling that had been cropping up more often; a feeling he could finally put a name to. It’s the same one he had when he started to fall for Daichi all those years ago, and he had no idea what to do about it.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t falling _out_ of love for Daichi, far from it. His heart still skipped sometimes when he smiled at Tooru or snuggled him close. He craved Daichi’s touch, his kind words, his deep kisses, and naturally, his cock whenever he could get it. So, how could he be having similar cravings for Tetsurou as well?

One thing that made his newly stirred feelings easier to deal with was his certainty that Daichi was going through the same thing he was. Daichi would sooner die than pressure Tetsurou to be more than just his cat, but Tooru knew all his expressions and mannerisms. He could see that whenever Tetsurou butted his head up against Daichi’s that he wanted to ease forward more and press their lips together. Tooru saw the way his eyes flickered to the door sometimes when they were making love, most likely wishing that Tetsurou could join them. Tooru was sure that’s how he felt because he caught himself thinking the same thing occasionally.

Tetsurou hummed, startling Tooru from his reverie. He arched his back off the mattress in a stretch and then relaxed, tipping his head further against the pillow. Tooru glared at him, furious that he was still sleeping soundly while _he_ was forced to admire the attractive shape of his face and the way it caught the morning light. He had to make him suffer somehow.

With a devious smirk, Tooru straightened up on his hands and knees. He leaned over Tetsurou and planted his hands on the other side of him, positioning his body straight over him. Snickering, Tooru allowed his body to flop on top of him as hard as he could. Tetsurou grunted from the impact but other than that, he didn’t move.

_You’ve got to be kidding me!_ Tooru thought, growling in his throat. He almost wondered if Tetsurou was messing with him but if he was actually awake, it would have ended in a wrestling match until he had his revenge. Nope, the idiot was definitely still asleep. If he hadn’t been breathing, Tooru might have worried that he was dead.

Unfortunately, dropping himself on Tetsurou had tuckered him out and he didn’t have the strength to roll off him back to his side of the bed. In fact, it was strangely comfortable the way his back was bent, and he decided to just stay there for a while before getting up. 

Tooru startled sometime later when Daichi came back in the room and it took him a minute to realize that he’d fallen asleep like that. He winced as he heard Daichi chuckle behind him, his fingers tickling over his exposed legs. 

“Toooooru,” he crooned, his deep voice sending shivers up his spine. 

Tooru smiled and shuffled onto his back before sitting up, right on top of Tetsurou’s chest. The sleeping beauty did nothing but frown in his deep slumber. Daichi rolled his eyes but leaned forward anyway, giving Tooru a peck on the lips. 

“Sorry to wake you up again, but I have to go out.”

“Already?” Tooru whined pathetically. “It’s too early!”

Daichi scoffed. “It’s _not_ early, lazybones. I need to mail something and then I’m going to run to the store. It shouldn’t take me long, okay? Do you think you could straighten up a little while I’m gone?”

Tooru nodded as he stretched and yawned. “I guess I can drag myself out of bed. By the way, is there a trick to waking this bastard up?”

“I already taught you. Try the ribs. I’d get off him first though.”

Tooru hummed and slipped off, staying a safer distance away from Tetsurou’s body as he stretched out his fingers. His shirt was already pulled up a little, so he tucked his hand underneath it and yanked it up further. Tooru pressed his lips tight to suppress a giggle and stroked his fingers over his ribs. 

Tetsurou gasped, his eyes flying open as his whole body jerked away. Tooru’s sadistic side was hardly satisfied, though, and he chased after him, digging his fingers in even harder. 

“No, no, no, no—” Tetsurou chanted as he scrambled back, stopping suddenly when his head collided with the wall. “ _Owwwwww_!”

Tooru clicked his tongue as he planted his hands on his hips. “Come on, you’re being a little dramatic.”

Tetsurou ignored him as he crawled back across the bed, yowling in pain. He didn’t stop until he was able to press his head into Daichi’s chest, his arms clinging to his shoulders.

“Daichi-san, did you see what he did to me?”

“Yes, I did. Poor Tetsu,” Daichi crooned, running his hand gently through his hair and massaging his ears. “Does this feel better?”

“Mmm, yes.”

As Daichi sent him a rotten smirk above Tetsurou’s head, Tooru rolled his eyes and snorted. “Hate to ruin your moment but it was Dai-chan who told me where you were ticklish, Tekkun.”

Tetsurou’s eyes opened and he lifted his face, staring at Daichi in horror. “You… you betrayed me?”

Daichi could no longer hold back his laughter and shoved Tetsurou back on the bed. “You know, when _Tooru_ calls you dramatic and he actually has a point, you might be overdoing it a little.”

“Ha! I guess you’re right,” Tetsurou said, his indignance melting into his usual grin. “Still, I’m hurt that you’d share my intimate secrets with him. He’s bound to exploit them.”

“Tch. It wouldn’t be so bad if you would wake up!”

“It’s too early!”

“It’s _not._ ” Daichi sighed as he dropped his head into his palm. “Listen, I’m going out for a bit. Both of you be good, don’t kill each other, and do something constructive.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiine,” they said in unison. Daichi frowned, leveling one last look at them before shaking his head and leaving the room. 

Tooru jolted when Tetsurou’s eyes landed on him suddenly and his hands shot out, slipping underneath Tooru’s shirt. With a squawk, Tooru tried to wiggle away as probey fingers danced over his skin. 

“What are you doing?!”

“Getting you back!”

“I’m not ticklish!”

“Huh?!” Tetsurou cried, dropping his hands in dismay. “Not anywhere?”

“Not really. I’m only sensitive when things are getting sexual.”

“Oh really?” 

Tooru glared at his widening grin and planted his foot against Tetsurou’s chest before he could move any closer. “Don’t even think about it.”

“What do you think Daichi would do if he came back in here and saw you all worked up from me touching you?”

Tooru snorted. “Honestly? He’d probably be happy that we’re getting along so well.”

Tetsurou threw his head back with his loud, ugly laugh. “You’re right, that’s definitely how he’d feel about it. Mmmm, he’s such a good man.” Only Tetsurou could make such a wholesome compliment sound so filthy, his voice deepening and his tongue wetting his lips when he was done. It was getting to the point where Tooru wasn’t sure if he was doing it to piss him off or because he really meant it. Regardless, it didn’t bother him anymore and he quickly slipped off the bed before Tetsurou realized it. 

He yawned as he lumbered across the apartment, blinking in the harsh light pouring in from the balcony door. It was already late morning by the looks of it, but he still didn’t feel bad for staying in bed for so long. And as much as Daichi teased him about it, he knew that he didn’t mind much either. 

Despite how much extra sleep he got, he headed straight for the kitchen to make some more coffee. As he worked on it, he heard Tetsurou come into the room as well, yawning like a grizzly bear. 

“Where did Daichi go again?” he asked, joining Tooru in the kitchen and leaning against the fridge. His eyes still looked heavy from sleep… heavier than usual.

“Just to mail something and go to the store. He said he wouldn’t be gone long.”

Tetsurou nodded and stared down at the percolating coffee. “Did you make enough for me?”

“Of course! I don’t want you making up any pathetic excuses for you not helping me with chores.”

“When have I ever avoided chores?”

“All the time! It actually pisses me off how much I’ve matured since you’ve arrived. I used to be the one to avoid them.”

“Aww, poor princess.”

Tooru huffed and waved him away. “Move, lazy-ass. What did you want to eat? There’s still fish from last night.”

“Fish?! Definitely fish, can I really have it?”

Tooru pulled out the container and looked over at him. Tetsurou’s eyes were large and pleading as he hopped up and down, just begging to be humiliated by Tooru. But his own stomach grumbled loudly, and the sound of fish didn’t appeal to him at all. He shrugged and set the container on the counter. 

“Help yourself. You know how to fix it.”

Tetsurou cheered and dove for it. As he emptied the contents onto a plate, Tooru busied himself with his own breakfast, simple toast and eggs. Some mornings he liked to indulge in something fancier, but most of the time he didn’t bother. Weekends were the best because Daichi always went above and beyond, making a delicious breakfast for them all. 

They finally settled at the table together, quietly eating and enjoying the peaceful morning. When he was finished with his food, Tooru leaned back in his chair with his mug of coffee, surveying the room around him. Even though Tetsurou was no longer sleeping on the sofa, there was still an overabundance of blankets strewn across it from their cuddle session the night before. Other than that, there didn’t seem to be much else to straighten up and he vaguely wondered if the bathroom was a mess.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Tooru stiffened and met Tetsurou’s eyes who seemed equally as startled by the strange sound. Slowly, they both turned and stared at the door.

“Did you order something?” Tetsurou whispered, hunching his shoulders up to his ears.

“No, did you?”

“Of course, not... Daichi?”

“I mean, maybe.”

_Knock, knock, knock…_

They both flinched as the sound came harder, the person behind the door becoming more impatient.

“Come on, Tooru. Open up! I know you’re in there.”

Tooru gasped at the familiar voice and hopped out of his chair. “Iwa-chan!” he cried, bounding across the room to the door. Unlocking it, he whipped the door open to throw his arms around his best friend, but a heavy body collided with him instead, sweeping him clean off his feet.

“Tooru!!!” Koutarou shouted, his big meaty arms squeezing him tight as he twirled him around. Tooru groaned when he finally slowed down, wiggling in the stupid dog’s embrace to get free. He spied Tetsurou in the kitchen, perched on top of the counter with his legs pulled up protectively in his arms. Tooru finally pried Koutarou’s arms off him and gave Tetsurou a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay, Tekkun. He’s loud but he’s a nice dog.”

Koutarou straightened as stiff as a board, his eyes locked onto Tetsurou suddenly with his ears pricked straight up. He dashed forward suddenly and didn’t stop until he stood right in front of Tetsurou, looking him over and sniffing the air around him. 

“Hi! I’m Koutarou! Iwaizumi told me Daichi got another cat. You’re big, aren’t you? I bet we could wrestle!”

Tetsurou laughed and cautiously reached out a hand to pat Koutarou’s head. “Thanks, but let’s work our way up to wrestling, okay big guy?”

Koutarou beamed up at him and nodded vigorously. Tooru smiled as he watched Tetsurou slowly relax, allowing his legs to dangle off the counter as he chatted with Koutarou.

“So, that’s the new guy, huh?” 

Tooru perked up again at hearing his best friend behind him and whirled around. “Iwa-chan! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming over?”

Iwaizumi gave him a crooked smile as he set both his and Koutarou’s shoes in the foyer. Before he could answer the question, Tooru frowned at Koutarou’s shoes in particular. 

“When did he have time to take those off? He pummeled me as soon as I opened the door.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “He took them off before you opened it to save time. Sorry for popping in like this; it was a spur of the moment thing. We were checking out a new park and realized when we got there how close it was to this place. Did we come at a bad time?”

“No. Dai-chan’s out, but he should be back soon.” As Iwaizumi came further in, Tooru finally draped himself over him with a sigh. “Ah, I missed you.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and hugged him back. “I doubt it. I know you’re as happy as can be in your little love nest with Sawamura, and now you’ve got that handsome cat as well.”

Tooru huffed. “That doesn’t mean I don’t miss you! Did you miss me?”

“Not really,” Iwaizumi said, his laughter coming right after as Tooru yelped in offense. “I’m just kidding. Of course, I missed you. Let’s sit down, I’m tired.”

Without releasing Iwaizumi, Tooru led him over to the sofa and flopped down on it with him. Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around him and eased Tooru half onto his lap, his rough fingers slipping under his chin to scratch it. Tooru hummed and closed his eyes, savoring the gentle touch. It was nostalgic and comforting, a completely different touch than Daichi’s. 

In the background, Tooru could hear Tetsurou laughing more at Koutarou, all the earlier tension melted away. He always had a bad feeling that those two would get along but as long as he could stay out of it himself, he was fine with it. 

“Seriously, are you doing okay?”

Tooru chuckled softly as he glanced up at his friend. “Worried about me, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi glowered down at him, but there was more concern than irritation in the gaze. “Well, you’re just as obnoxious as usual, so I guess you’re fine. When I talked to Sawamura on the phone, he said you were doing well with a new cat joining the family, but I was worried.”

Tooru’s smile softened as he straightened up, leaning his shoulder into Iwaizumi’s. “Because I didn’t get along with Kou-chan? Don’t worry, it’s nothing like that.”

“You _did_ get along with Kou,” Iwaizumi reminded him with a wry smile. “He was just too exhausting for you.”

“That’s true. He’s a nice dog but I don’t know how you can stand him. Look at him! Didn’t you just take him on a walk?”

They both glanced at the beefy dog as he trotted around the room, his shaggy gray tail whirling behind him like a fan. No matter how far he went, he zipped right back over to Tetsurou, his golden eyes wide as he talked his ear off. Tetsurou, on the other hand, remained where he was with a wide grin on his face, inserting remarks here and there whenever Koutarou took a breath. Tooru smirked, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Tetsurou got comfortable enough to tease Koutarou to death out of affection.

Iwaizumi chuckled softly. “It takes a lot to wear him out, but it does happen.”

Tooru frowned and gave Iwaizumi a suspicious side-eye. “I don’t think I want to know how you wear him out.”

Iwaizumi didn’t comment but his salacious smile and wink told him everything he didn’t need to know. Tooru groaned and looked away, but he relaxed as Iwaizumi laughed and scratched his back. As his fingers hit all his good spots, Tooru purred and melted back across his lap, his eyes drooping heavily. 

Before they closed completely, he saw Tetsurou glance over at them. There was curiosity in his gaze but something else as well, a glimmer of dissatisfaction. For a brief moment, Tooru worried that he didn’t understand his relationship with Iwaizumi, them being just friends, but he shook that off. He and Daichi had mentioned him plenty of times, so there should be no doubt on Tetsurou’s part. 

He wondered if Tetsurou was a little sad that his relationship with his previous owner was healthy whereas his was so tragic. The expression on his face didn’t seem to match that feeling either, however, but before he could wonder anymore about it, Tetsurou was back to smiling and bantering with Koutarou. He _really_ didn’t like how well they were getting along, and he kept his eyes open and locked on the pair, even as Iwaizumi scratched his back in all the right ways.

Everyone froze as the front doorknob began to jiggle. Daichi appeared a moment later with his arms full of grocery bags, startling from the excited cheers at his entrance. He relaxed when he saw who was there, grinning wide as he quickly set the bags down. It was just in time as Koutarou bounded into his arms, barking his name and wagging his tail in a blur.

“What are you two doing here?” Daichi wheezed as Koutarou hugged him tightly.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Iwaizumi laughed, unable to get up since Tooru refused to leave his lap. “We were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. Is that okay?”

“Of course! We seriously need to hang out more. Can you stay for lunch?”

Koutarou perked up and stared pleadingly at Iwaizumi without releasing Daichi from his hug. “Can we stay and eat? I’m starving and I want to hang out with everyone more!”

“You’d stay for a week if you had the chance,” Iwaizumi snickered. “How about I pay for it since we’re the intruders?”

Daichi glared at him. “No way, you’re the guests. Did you want to have something delivered?”

“I think that would be best. I know this guy doesn’t like to go out much,” Iwaizumi said as he ruffled Tooru’s hair.

Tooru huffed as he stretched further onto Iwaizumi’s lap. “Why go out when it’s so comfortable here?”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “You’re not allowed to eat on his lap, Tooru.”

Koutarou glanced between them with his head cocked in a way that made his ears flop around. “I eat on his lap all the time at home!”

“Shhh, we don’t need to know what you two do together, Kou,” Daichi chuckled, giving Koutarou’s head a good rub. Koutarou closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, his tail whipping even harder. When he was close enough to Daichi’s face, he opened his eyes and gave his cheek a long, sloppy lick. Daichi grimaced at the feeling, but he didn’t pull away either, letting Koutarou lick his face thoroughly. 

Tooru wrinkled his nose. _He’ll have to wash himself thoroughly if he wants any love from me._ Dog drool was one of the nastiest things he’d ever experienced. 

“Hey, Koutarou, look! It’s a red dot!”

Koutarou gasped and looked around. “Where?!”

Tetsurou snickered and pointed at the far wall. “There it is. I bet you can't catch it!”

“That dot won’t escape me!” 

Koutarou charged across the room and smacked into the wall, hard enough that everyone else flinched. He shook it off quickly though and looked in his hands, but there was no red dot to his dismay.

“There it is, on the floor!” Tetsurou shouted, moving away with the laser pointer obviously in his hand. Tooru propped himself up to watch the show, cackling along with Tetsurou as Koutarou flailed around the room and ran into random furniture. 

“So, he’s just as much a bastard as you are, huh?” Iwaizumi glared even harder at Tooru when he gave him his most angelic grin and huffed. “Poor Sawamura.”

Tooru shrugged. “He likes it.”

“I’m sure you both make up for it somehow, otherwise he’d have tossed you out years ago.”

Tooru ignored his belligerent friend and turned back to Koutarou’s torture session. To his surprise, Tetsurou had moved all the way to Daichi and wasn’t even looking to where he was pointing the laser, just flicking it around randomly with his hand. He held a towel in his other hand and was tenderly wiping Daichi’s face with it, seeming just as disgusted as Tooru was by the dog saliva. 

When he was finished wiping it up, he tossed it near the sink and leaned against Daichi. Pressing their heads together, Tetsurou leaned in and started licking Daichi’s cheek himself, covering the whole area that Koutarou had claimed earlier. Tooru found himself transfixed by the scene, even ignoring the _thumps_ and subsequent swears from Koutarou running into stuff across the room. Daichi didn’t seem to mind the grooming session as he smiled and hugged Tetsurou back, patiently waiting for him to finish. 

“You alright?” Iwaizumi murmured so only Tooru could hear.

Tooru blinked and nodded quickly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

Iwaizumi stared back at him quizzically. “You don’t mind him licking him like that? Isn’t that a way of claiming him or something?”

“Why shouldn’t Tekkun do that? He belongs to Dai-chan as well.”

“Yeah, but you and Sawamura are more than that. You’re not jealous at all?”

Tooru knew the cold and uncomfortable grip of jealousy all too well. It couldn’t be any more different from the warmth creeping underneath his skin and the fluttering of his heart as he watched Tetsurou nuzzle Daichi lovingly. Absentmindedly, Tooru licked his lips, wanting more than anything to join them, preferably with fewer clothes.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Tooru flinched at Iwaizumi’s voice and turned toward him, wincing at the unimpressed expression. “What?”

“Are you telling me that soon Sawamura’s going to have, and _don’t_ read into this, two hot cats as lovers?”

Tooru blushed, both at the compliment and the idea of it, and shrugged. “I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it clearly yet, but I think it’s something Dai-chan and I would like to happen.”

Iwaizumi hummed as he glanced from the pair to Koutarou in the corner who was rubbing his head a little while sitting on the floor. “I can’t imagine wanting more than just Koutarou, but I bet you both didn’t even consider it until he fell in your lap.”

“That’s exactly it. There wasn’t anything missing, but it’s gotten even better strangely enough.”

Slowly, a sly grin crept up Iwaizumi’s lips. “I wonder what it _would_ be like, having two big dogs instead of one… I don’t think I’d mind being the cream in that Oreo.”

“Ewwww, Iwa-chan! Why are we even friends?”

“You’re worse than I am, dumbass!” Clicking his tongue forcefully, Iwaizumi shoved Tooru back on the sofa and stood up. “You alright, Kou? Did that last one knock the wind out of you?”

“Yeah,” Koutarou whined, his shoulders drooping along with his ears. “I used too much power on that one, and I _still_ couldn’t catch it.”

Tetsurou looked a little guilty as Iwaizumi gave him a stern look and plucked the laser pointer out of his hand. “I think we’ll put this away for a bit.” 

He set it on the table and walked over to where Koutarou was sitting, holding out his hands to help him up. Koutarou blinked up at him and accepted the help but as soon as he was on his feet, Iwaizumi bent down and hitched his arms under his tail, hoisting him into his arms. Koutarou laughed and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, nuzzling into his hair.

With his arm still slung around Daichi, Tetsurou whistled. “Damn, Iwaizumi-san. You must be packing to be able to lift that beefy boy up.”

Iwaizumi turned with Koutarou in his arms and gave him a proud grin. “That’s exactly _why_ I work out. I like being strong enough to carry him around.”

Tetsurou turned back to Daichi and gave him an eager smile, wiggling his eyebrows. Daichi huffed out a laugh and shoved him away. 

“You and Tooru can put the groceries away for now. I need to order the food before I starve.” 

Tetsurou pouted but started to walk away until Daichi touched his arm and leaned close to his ear. He whispered something that Tooru couldn’t hear from where he was sitting, but he could easily guess considering the blush that started creeping up Tetsurou’s cheeks and the way he started to giggle. He pursed his lips and made his way toward the door, still grinning as he waved at Tooru.

“Come on, princess! Duty calls.”

Tooru sniffed and crossed his arms. “I think you can handle them yourself.”

“You know your ass will get even fatter if you don’t move around more often.”

Tooru’s jaw dropped open as Iwaizumi and Koutarou roared with laughter across the room. Even Daichi was struggling to contain his snicker as he kept his eyes on his phone while he ordered their food. Tooru remained where he was, his _normal_ -sized ass glued to the cushion as he considered what he should do. 

Waiting until Tetsurou had picked up at least half the bags, he finally sighed and got up to help him. “I think we both know that my ass is perfect just as it is.”

Tetsurou grinned and leaned in close as Tooru picked up the rest of the bags. “I didn’t dispute _that_ , princess. Just make sure it stays that way.” 

The bastard then pursed his lips together and blew him a kiss, slipping away into the kitchen before Tooru could hiss at him. He was sure that his own face was bright red and he took a moment to breathe deep. For the life of him, he couldn’t decide if what Tetsurou said was rude or shockingly sexy. 

He glanced over at the sofa where Iwaizumi sat next to Daichi as they discussed the food, Koutarou perched on Iwaizumi’s lap as he nuzzled his neck happily. Tooru rolled his eyes and followed Tetsurou into the kitchen. The two fell into a well-rehearsed dance as they stepped around each other, putting the groceries away in various places in the kitchen. 

Behind him on the sofa, Tooru could hear Iwaizumi and Daichi chatting away, chuckling in their deep voices. A smile played on his lips as he organized the fresh vegetables and put them away, feeling warm and content. It was really the best of both worlds when he could have both his lover and best friend in one place, getting along as they always did. 

“Hey,” Tetsurou murmured close to him, organizing jars on the counter.

Tooru cocked an eyebrow at him and leaned closer. “What?”

Tetsurou’s eyebrows furrowed but he didn’t answer right away. He glanced over his shoulder at the others, heaving a heavy sigh. 

“You and Iwaizumi… you’re seriously just friends?”

“No, we’re _best_ friends.”

“Even then, you seem really close.”

“Right, best friends usually are close. What’s your point?”

Tetsurou stared at him a minute, his eyes intense beneath his heavy lids almost as if he was trying to read Tooru’s mind. Finally, he shook his head and scooped up the jars in his hand, shuffling over to the pantry to put them away.

“Never mind.”

Tooru glanced at the others but they all seemed excited about their own conversation, something about the park Iwaizumi and Koutarou had gone to. He picked up the jars Tetsurou had left behind and slinked up to him.

“Don’t give me that shit. What’s up with you?”

Tetsurou wrinkled his nose and didn’t meet his eye. “It’s nothing. I guess it’s because I haven’t seen you around another human besides Daichi.”

“If it were any other human, I wouldn’t give them the time of day. But as I said, Iwa-chan is different. Not only is he my best friend, but he was my owner for a lot of years, the only other one I had.” 

Tooru was about to go on but pressed his lips tight instead, remembering the sore subject of _previous_ owners. Tetsurou huffed out a laugh and bumped him with his shoulder.

“Relax. I don’t begrudge you having a wonderful previous owner who re-homed you the right way. I’ve made my peace with it now that I have Daichi.”

Tooru beamed. “Good. So, what brought on all this questioning? Did you think I was cheating on Dai-chan? If so, then that’s ridiculous. Iwa-chan and I were never like that.”

Tetsurou tensed up again and focused on putting away the rest of the jars. This time, Tooru felt a bit more patient and waited for him to answer, drumming his fingers against the counter. 

“I never thought you’d cheat on him. It was just weird seeing you with him, that’s all. You can drop it now.”

Tooru narrowed his eyes at him. He was almost _never_ like that, avoiding subjects and brushing him off. Staring at Tetsurou’s twisted lips and his furrowed brow, he recalled him wearing a similar expression when he’d been wiping Koutarou’s drool off Daichi’s face. Tooru’s breath hitched when the realization occurred to him and slowly his face lit up.

“This isn’t about me and Dai-chan at all, is it?”

Tetsurou turned and gawked at him. “Huh?”

Tooru grinned, showing off as much of his teeth as possible, and leaned in until his lips were a breath away from Tetsurou’s. “You’re jealous.”

“Tch, don’t be ridiculous.”

Tooru snickered as Tetsurou turned his head. It gave him a perfect view of the flush creeping across his cheeks. Before Tetsurou could move any further away, Tooru wrapped his arm around his waist and dropped his chin on Tetsurou’s shoulder.

“Poor Tekkun! All this time you’ve probably been dying to sink your fingers into my gorgeous fur, only to see another man have the extreme pleasure.”

“Just when I think you couldn’t possibly get more conceited. I want nothing to do with your nasty fur.”

“Considering there isn’t one thing nasty about my fur, I can only deduce that I’ve hit uncomfortably close to the mark. Don’t be ashamed of your feelings!” 

Tetsurou huffed and shoved him off. Since all the groceries were more or less put away, he left Tooru in the kitchen to join the others on the sofa. Daichi immediately noticed his sour mood and patted the seat next to him, wrapping his arm around Tetsurou’s shoulders as soon as he settled next to him. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but your princess is a bit of a dick.”

Daichi snorted and kissed his head, right between his fuzzy black ears. “He can be.”

“Are you sure you don’t want him back, Iwaizumi-san? I wouldn’t mind having Daichi all to myself.”

“Nah, my cat days are over. Only pure-hearted and loveable dogs for me now,” he cooed, scratching Koutarou’s head and making his tail slap harder against the sofa. 

Tooru rolled his eyes. “For being such a tease himself, he really can’t handle it when someone gives it back. And I resent the implication that my heart isn’t pure!” 

All eyes stared judgmentally at him and even Koutarou raised his thick eyebrows at him. Tooru scoffed and crossed his arms in front of him. Maybe they were all just jealous of him. 

Despite everyone conspiring against him, he sauntered toward the sofa and shoved himself between Iwaizumi and Daichi. His indignance melted away as Daichi chuckled and wrapped his other arm around him, pulling him close with a gentle kiss on his head. 

“Come on, let’s watch something while we wait for the food. Iwaizumi, the remote’s on your side.”

Tooru rolled his eyes as he nuzzled into Daichi’s shoulder. “You don’t want him to choose. He has horrible taste.”

“Fuck off, Tooru. I’ll just put a game on.”

Koutarou’s tail began slapping the sofa again. “Games! I love games. I wish we could play a game.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “We’re just going to watch one for now. We’ll play again later.”

Tooru really didn’t want to know what kind of games they played together but the atmosphere was just starting to relax, so he kept his comments to himself. He never would have thought his teasing would have riled Tetsurou up to that extent. Before then, he wasn’t even sure Tetsurou liked him that much beyond making fun of him and enjoying his reactions. Knowing that he was just as possessive over him as he was over Daichi made him irrationally giddy and it was a struggle hiding his smile before anyone noticed and questioned it. 

Tetsurou seemed quiet as they watched the basketball game that happened to be on TV. After a while, Tooru stole a peek at him and saw that he was relaxed and content, a lazy smile on his lips with his head resting on Daichi’s other shoulder. His whole body was turned toward Daichi and curled around him and his long legs hooked over the top of Daichi’s shorter ones. 

Tooru’s eyes ran down them, bare from the mid-thigh to his socks since he was still wearing loose shorts from sleep. He shivered with a delicious idea to poke him a little more. Not enough that he would get mad again but just enough to remind him of his desires. 

Slowly, Tooru moved his tail over his lap and across Daichi’s, making sure his long, brown fur gently grazed Tetsurou’s skin. He kept his eyes pinned on the screen but in his peripheral vision, he saw Tetsurou startle and stare down at his legs. It was almost impossible to keep the grin off his face as he saw him glare at Tooru. 

Without meeting his gaze, he moved his tail even further into his legs, making sure to stroke it sensuously over them. As a low growl rose in Tetsurou’s throat, Tooru couldn’t hold back his snicker any longer and gave him his most innocent smile. Tetsurou glowered even more and nodded down at his legs. 

Tooru followed the gesture and finally looked down at his tail. Instead of removing it, he swished it back and forth, knowing that his fur was extremely ticklish. Tetsurou’s breath sucked in sharply and he reached down himself to pluck Tooru’s tail up and toss it away from him. As he settled back against Daichi, he met Tooru’s eye and received the full brunt of Tooru’s poutiness. 

Tetsurou snorted and with it went the last bit of his grumpiness. They smiled at each other from the vast expanse of Daichi’s chest, neither expression holding any malicious intent, for once. It melted Tooru down to his core and he couldn’t wait for the moment when they didn’t have to hold anything back. He didn’t know when it would happen, but he felt for sure that it was right, that Tetsurou belonged with him and Daichi in the same way that he belonged with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter! I'm hoping to get that done sometime this week, and then I'll fully concentrate on my Merlin AU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut... (*/ω＼*)

Tooru pressed his lips together, crossed his arms tighter, and avoided Tetsurou’s gaze as his tail twitched through the balcony railing. The sun was still up, but it was hidden behind a building as it slowly sank back to the earth. He shivered as a cool breeze swept by them and he pinched his lips even more. 

It wasn’t his fault, so there was no reason he should be forced to stand outside with Tetsurou while Daichi cleans up the mess. He wanted to blame Tetsurou, but he knew that he had to admit that he was just as innocent as he was for once. No, there was only one culprit and if it hadn’t been for them, it still would have been terrorizing the living room.

“Fucking moth.”

Tetsurou scoffed. “Seriously. He came into _our_ house and for that, he needed to be punished.”

“Exactly! Him and those flimsy wings… he was heading straight for the kitchen to infect our food, I know it.” Tooru huffed out a laugh and relaxed against the railing, meeting Tetsurou’s eye. “I wish we could go back inside already. That lamp was ugly anyway.”

Tetsurou’s lips curled in a grin as he shrugged and nodded at the balcony door. “I agree, but at least we have a pleasant view.”

Tooru craned his neck to look inside, snickering as Daichi bent over further to pick up pieces of glass. “But if I was in there, I could smack it.”

“If you smacked his ass while he was picking up your mess, he wouldn’t throw you out on the balcony… he’d throw you _off_ it.”

“Unless he liked it.”

Tetsurou narrowed his eyes at him. “Would he?”

Tooru winced. “No, you’re probably right. Safer out here.”

“Good boy,” Tetsurou cooed as he patted Tooru’s head. Not that he cared about receiving such pitiful praise, but it had gotten to the point where Tooru couldn’t resist any little touch Tetsurou gave him and he leaned against him to encourage it. Chuckling, Tetsurou ran his fingers through his hair, and Tooru closed his eyes, a purr rumbling through his throat. 

Daichi’s touches were always the best, his thick fingers made for kneading deep into muscles and melting Tooru into a puddle. Tetsurou’s were entirely different, nimble and teasing, just like Tetsurou himself. They had their own allure, stirring Tooru up and always leaving him wanting more. He shivered, thinking about what it would be like in a more intimate situation.

He felt Tetsurou straighten next to him and he opened his eyes, seeing Daichi on the other side of the balcony door finally standing up. He held a dustpan and was staring down at the floor, looking to see if he got everything. When he looked up and caught sight of them, Tooru pasted a large, innocent grin on his face. He knew Tetsurou had a similar expression simply from Daichi’s mix of exasperation and amusement as he shook his head. Unfortunately, he turned to throw the light bulb pieces away without letting them inside.

Tetsurou sighed and slumped against him. “I’m sure he’ll let us in soon. Maybe next time we should go for the little orphan kitties look. All sad faces and big eyes.”

“You didn’t even use that when you showed up here. We probably would have let you in sooner if you hadn’t been so rude.”

“You were rude first.”

“Was not.”

“Were t—” Tetsurou stopped and frowned over his shoulder, scanning the street down below. Tooru turned around and followed his gaze but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just the usual parked cars and a few driving by in different directions. 

He was about to ask him what was wrong when he heard it. In the alley opposite the balcony, a beautiful voice could be heard singing a charming tune. Tooru squinted until he could make out a tall, willowy female cat sashaying out to the street. She didn’t seem like an alley cat, her pretty blonde hair and fur perfectly coiffed and not a speck of dirt on her nice dress. Glancing at Tetsurou, he was shocked to find his face hard as he stared down at her.

“What is it? She’s not an alley cat, is she?”

Tetsurou’s face relaxed as he tore his eyes from her and shook his head. “No way. That’s a house cat and a pampered one by the looks of it. She’s more your kind than mine,” he added, winking at Tooru.

“If you mean having good taste, then you’re correct. Why were you glaring at her?”

Tetsurou wrinkled his nose and eyed the cat warily. “Can’t you smell it? It’s a little… intoxicating.”

Tooru frowned and sniffed the air. He recoiled as the sharp scent pierced his nose and all the pieces suddenly fell into place.

“She’s in heat!”

“Yup, probably why her owners let her outside, sick of her making a fuss. Guess they don’t mind having a bunch of kittens, or they’re just stupid and didn’t realize what was going on. From the looks of it, _she_ knows exactly what she’s doing.”

Tooru eyed Tetsurou sharply, watching as he leaned forward on the railing and stared at the cat singing and swaying down the street. At first glance, it would have seemed like his stance was relaxed but Tooru could see his muscles contracting and his jaw clenching. The more Tooru smelled the scent the cat was giving off and how it was affecting Tetsurou, the more he felt like vomiting.

His ears flattened back against his head and the fur on his tail bristled out as he glared down at her. _His_ instinct was to jump down there and kick that feline’s ass all the way back to her home, maybe throw some mud at her for good measure. It felt like his blood was on fire as his pulse raged with his fury and his claws slipped out before he realized it, scraping over the metal railing with an eye-twitching sound.

Tetsurou blinked and looked at him, his eyebrows raising as he took in his obvious mood. “She’s really getting under your skin?”

“Not in the same way she’s getting under _yours_ ,” he shot back, looking away at the surrounding buildings and avoiding both Tetsurou and the slutty cat down below. In his peripheral vision, he saw Tetsurou straighten up and turn toward him, giving Tooru his complete attention. But Tooru knew what he was feeling, and he wasn’t ready to admit it out loud, not over something like this. 

Several times Tetsurou inhaled as if he were about to say something, only to close his mouth a moment later. It pissed Tooru off even more that he couldn’t just deny the way he was feeling. His eyes grew hot with tears as he wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t been standing out there with him. Would Tetsurou have jumped down the second he picked up her scent? Eased her back in that alley and given her just what she wanted? He shuddered in disgust and hugged himself, still avoiding Tetsurou’s gaze.

“Tooru, what—”

They both flinched when the balcony door opened and Daichi appeared, glancing between them in confusion. “Are you two okay? What happened in the last two minutes?”

Tetsurou sighed harshly and stepped in beside him. “It’s nothing,” he said gently to Daichi, touching his shoulder as he passed by into the apartment. 

It was only then in his absence that Tooru felt like he could breathe again, and he glanced up. There was no more singing down in the street and all that was left was him and Daichi. It was a relief, but it still couldn’t soothe the icy fingers of jealousy tightening in his chest. 

Licking his lips nervously, Tooru stepped inside so Daichi could shut the balcony door. He leaned against him as Daichi’s arm wrapped around his waist, but his eyes trailed after Tetsurou as he paced around the house in frustration. 

“Tooru, what’s going on?” Daichi whispered as he pulled him even closer.

With a sigh, Tooru snaked his arms around Daichi’s shoulders and nestled his face into Daichi’s soft hair. “It’s stupid.”

“Come on, baby. It’s me.”

Tooru squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that it would keep any tears from coming out. “There was a girl out there in heat and it affected him.”

“Did it affect you too?”

“It pissed me off if that’s what you mean.”

“Why?”

“Because everything was going fine until she brought her slutty ass down the street, singing and sashaying while spreading her stink everywhere.”

“Wow… that’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

“Hmph, not harsh enough. I should have thrown an empty beer can at her.”

“That’s both violent and littering, neither of which is like you. What is this really about, Tooru?”

Tooru grimaced and lifted his head, meeting Daichi’s gaze. “Can’t you just figure it out?” He relaxed instantly under Daichi’s soft gaze and his understanding smile. 

“I know, but I think it would do you good to admit it out loud. It would do us all good to be honest about it.”

Tooru groaned and glanced toward the kitchen where he’d last seen Tetsurou. He cocked his head, confused why Tetsurou had the fridge door open and was practically trying to crawl inside. Finally, he pulled himself out and slammed the door, holding a bottle of beer to his forehead. The flush on his cheeks seemed to be spreading all the way down his neck and onto his chest.

“I’m jealous,” Tooru said in the quietest of whispers, almost hoping Daichi couldn’t hear him. The slight squeeze on his waist told him that it wasn’t the case. Sighing, he watched Tetsurou trudge across the room and flop onto the sofa, opening the beer to sip it down. “Fine… I like that weird cat and want him to be with us and I don’t want him to look at anyone else. Are you satisfied?”

Daichi chuckled. “Almost. I think it would be good to tell him that.”

“Nooooooo,” Tooru whined, but Daichi was already walking away toward the sofa. Whimpering, Tooru trailed after him but hovered by the edge of the sofa while Daichi went to sit next to Tetsurou. For a moment, Tetsurou ignored them both as he stroked his finger over the bottle, swiping up droplets of condensation. 

“Sorry about the lamp,” he finally muttered, not looking up to meet Daichi’s eye.

“It’s fine. It was only a matter of time since Tooru always had it out for that lamp in particular.”

Tooru huffed and twisted his lips in irritation, but the comment brought a slight smile to Tetsurou’s lips. 

“Sorry about upsetting the princess too. I don’t know what I did though.”

Daichi hummed and leaned back into the cushion, casting a glance at Tooru. “That is what I wanted to talk to you about. What we _both_ wanted to talk to you about.”

The atmosphere tensed instantly. Tetsurou’s face glowered as he turned his face away, holding all his emotion in the clench of his jaw. Daichi was quiet for a moment, studying his body language carefully.

“Tetsurou, if I touch you now, are you going to bite or scratch me?”

With a hitched breath, Tetsurou turned back toward him, his eyes wide with surprise. “No! I would never do either of those things, not to _you_.” As he said that, however, his expression changed before their eyes. His usual sly grin crept up his lips as he stretched his arm out behind Daichi and leaned toward him. “Unless you wanted me to, of course.”

Daichi laughed and immediately reached up, gently stroking his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair. As usual, Tetsurou closed his eyes and leaned into it, but Tooru noticed a few differences as well. His face wasn’t as serene as it usually was whenever Daichi petted him. Instead, he seemed almost desperate for the touch, leaning against him and rubbing as much of his body on Daichi as he could. 

“Tooru told me what happened, but I’d like to hear what you think,” Daichi said gently, moving his hands over Tetsurou’s hair and back. As Tetsurou whined in protest, Daichi rolled his eyes.

“It’s just… hard.”

“What is?”

Tetsurou sighed and nuzzled into Daichi’s neck. “I don’t want to sound ungrateful. You’ve done so much for me.”

“Tetsu, you shouldn’t hold yourself back. I care about you and want you to be happy. Tell me what’s going on. What happened when you picked up that girl’s scent?”

Tetsurou didn’t answer right away. Waiting in the tense silence, Tooru pinched his lips and shifted from foot to foot, his fingers digging into his arms. He knew that he needed to hear the truth and that when he heard it, he needed to act better this time, even though he wanted to pitch a fit. 

“It got me worked up,” Tetsurou finally said, his face still buried into Daichi’s neck. 

Tooru took a deep shuddering breath, his fingernails pressing so deep in his arms they were about to draw blood. He flinched when Daichi threw him a sharp look and looked away. It wasn’t as if Tetsurou had revealed anything he didn’t already know, but the truth still stung.

“I figured,” Daichi finally said, his voice still the low gentle tone he had before. “What did you want to do? Did you want to go down and find her?”

Tetsurou shook his head quickly. “No, that’s not what I wanted. Her scent stirred me up, but I don’t have any desire for her specifically.”

Tooru sighed, his fingers releasing his arms at the same time the jealousy let go of his chest. There was still a dull ache there, he’d rather Tetsurou hadn’t been stirred up at all by her, but at least he didn’t want her regardless. He met Daichi’s gaze and though his smile was reassuring, Tooru spotted some relief in his own eyes. It made him feel a little guilty since the whole time he’d been thinking only about how _he_ felt in the situation. He should have known how it would hurt Daichi as well since he cared for Tetsurou the same way he did. 

Now that they knew that Tetsurou wasn’t interested in the girl necessarily, Tooru felt the full gravity of the moment. They’d been heading toward this point where they could breach the subject of Tetsurou joining them and he knew it needed to be handled carefully. Still, there were a couple things he wasn’t satisfied with just yet.

“So, if that was the case,” Tooru started, trying to keep the harshness from his voice, “why were you stirred up by her at all? She didn’t affect me.”

Tetsurou finally lifted his head to glare back at him. “You didn’t seem unaffected.”

Tooru’s heart raced, Tetsurou’s rebuttal backing him into a corner. It wasn’t quite the case, but he had been upset by the situation. To admit the real reason would be admitting his deeper feelings for Tetsurou. His attention was grabbed by Daichi who opened up his arm to him, inviting him onto the sofa beside him. It was an invitation to get a lot of things off his chest.

Sighing, Tooru walked toward him but didn’t bother sitting on the sofa. Instead, he settled right on Daichi’s lap and stretched his legs across Tetsurou as well.

“I didn’t give a shit about that girl or her scent. I was mad that you did.”

Tooru pressed his lips tight and occupied himself with the collar of Daichi’s shirt, avoiding both their gazes. In the corner of his eye, he could tell that Tetsurou was watching him closely. It was difficult to know if he was smart enough to get the implication, but he would figure it out eventually. 

Finally, Tetsurou huffed out a laugh. “Of course, _you_ weren’t stirred up at all. You can have sex whenever you want.”

“Huh?” Tooru asked, stealing a peek at him. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Tooru, I haven’t had sex ever since I came to live here. When would I have? I’m constantly around you both and then you guys go off by yourselves to have sex and if I’m lucky, I can hear you two going at it. Do you have any idea what that’s like? Of course, the scent of a female in heat would get me worked up. I’m horny as hell!”

A salacious smile spread up Tooru’s lips before he could stop himself. “You listen to us have sex, Tekkun? _We_ get you excited? Or is it one of us in particular?”

Tetsurou glared at him but it lacked its earlier intensity. “You really think I could choose between you two? Why would you even care?”

“Of course, I care! Didn’t you hear what I said earlier about me being mad?” 

That made Tetsurou pause, his lips parting in surprise. Tooru had no idea how worked up he was, but _he_ was ready to pounce after his jealousy and subsequent relief. Sharing a quick look with Daichi, Tooru shifted on his lap to move closer to Tetsurou, slipping into his lethal seductive mode. Daichi could never resist it, so he hoped Tetsurou would be the same.

His heart pounded as he stretched out his hand, stroking his fingers down Tetsurou’s face. “I was jealous, Tekkun. I didn’t want her or anyone else taking you away from us. Do you get it now?”

Tetsurou blinked at him, his cheeks brightening as Tooru stroked around the back of his neck. Before he responded, Tetsurou gulped and turned toward Daichi, obviously looking for clarification. Daichi beamed back at him and leaned forward, butting their heads together.

“I feel the same. I’m sorry we didn’t mention it before, but I didn’t want to pressure you into sleeping with us.”

Tetsurou snorted, his shoulders sagging with relief. “Pressure?! I was practically clawing at your door to come in. Is… Is this really happening? Will I get the chance to be with you both?”

Daichi pulled back to meet his gaze and nodded. “If that’s what you want. It’s what I want and whether or not Tooru admits it, I know he wants it too.”

“I already hinted as much,” Tooru huffed, tossing his hair back. He gasped when Tetsurou’s hand rested on his leg, slowly making its way up to his knee. 

“Tooru,” Tetsurou murmured, his voice gentle and alluring so Tooru had no choice but to lean closer as Tetsurou did the same. “Can I hear it from you directly?”

“Hear what?”

Tetsurou’s grin widened as he took Tooru’s hand from his neck and pressed it against his chest. “I want to hear from your own lips that you want this nasty body of mine.”

“There’s no way I’m saying that!”

Tetsurou’s bottom lip came out though his smile had yet to disappear. “Fine. I guess you can watch while Daichi ravages me completely. You will be doing that, won’t you, Daichi-san?”

“Mmm, yes,” Daichi said in his low, sultry voice, grinning back at him as he leaned in closer to him. “I can’t wait to have my way with you.”

Tetsurou giggled impishly and closed the gap between them. Before pressing their lips together, he flicked his tongue out to tickle Daichi’s lips, making him chuckle. Tooru watched transfixed as they eased together, their lips caressing in a sensual kiss. He bit his own lip, feeling his own excitement grow as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate. There was a sliver of dissatisfaction with the situation, however; as sexy as it was watching them enjoy each other, he still wanted to be involved.

Finally, he sighed indignantly and crossed his arms. “Not to break anything up, but wouldn’t it be better for you, Tekkun, if you were to fuck a cat?”

They both leaned back from the kiss and looked at him. Tetsurou hummed as he studied him and slowly, he smiled teasingly as he propped his chin on his hand. “Yeah, it probably would be, but I don’t hear any cats volunteering.”

Tooru twisted his lips and stared back at him. For a full minute, neither blinked, both refusing to back down. Tooru’s irritation spiked when Tetsurou’s eyebrows wiggled, taunting him. It made him less inclined to say what he wanted, but he knew in his gut that it was the only way to get it.

Clicking his tongue, he reached out and grabbed Tetsurou’s T-shirt, yanking him forward. Tooru had just enough time to see his eyes widen with surprise when their lips collided as forcefully as he intended. He pushed hard and deep, slipping his tongue straight in to glide over Tetsurou’s in a way that he knew would make his toes curl. 

Only then did Tetsurou relax into the kiss, moaning as he wrapped his arm around Tooru’s waist to pull him closer. Tooru moved with him and straddled over his lap, softening the kiss into something more tender. He shivered as Tetsurou’s hands ran up and down his back. It was thrilling, his fantasies finally becoming a reality as they touched and kissed all over. 

His breath hitched as Tetsurou pulled back suddenly, cupping Tooru’s face to keep him still. “Still waiting, Tooru-kun.”

Tooru blinked at his stupid smirk, his flushed cheeks the only sign that he was as affected as Tooru was. “Waiting for what?”

“I’m not going any further until you tell me that you want me to. And no amount of seduction tactics are going to get me to change my mind.”

“Ugh, fine! I want you to fuck me. Are you happy now?”

Tetsurou’s face split into a blinding smile. “Yeah! I’m ecstatic. Can we, Daichi-san?” he asked, turning toward Daichi with big, pleading eyes. 

To Tooru’s surprise, Daichi seemed hesitant as he glanced between them. “Yes, but… you’re _really_ worked up, aren’t you, Tetsu?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“I’m just concerned about Tooru. Will you have the willpower to prepare him first before pouncing on him? It’s not like he’s a female in heat, you know.”

Tetsurou grimaced as he considered it. “I honestly don’t know. I’ll definitely try since the last thing I want to do is hurt him, but…” he paused, sighing as he rubbed his hands over his face, “It’s going to be a struggle.”

Tooru pressed his lips together as he met Daichi’s gaze. He _really_ wanted to be fucked by Tetsurou but Daichi’s point was valid. He didn’t want it to hurt.

Daichi finally hummed and gave them both a reassuring smile. “I think I have an idea on how we can handle this. If you got off first before mounting him, it would take some of the pressure off, right?”

Tetsurou licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, that would work. And I doubt that me getting off once is going to cool me off completely.”

“Good. Then let’s get to the bedroom. Haven’t you had enough talking?”

With that, Daichi hopped up from the sofa and gently helped Tooru off Tetsurou’s lap. Narrowing his eyes, Tooru studied him closely as he assisted Tetsurou up as well, wondering what Daichi had up his sleeve. He gave nothing away, however, as he grinned at them both and pulled them toward the bedroom. 

Once they were inside, he released their hands and shut the door behind them. “Alright, you two, it’s time to strip.”

Tetsurou looked just as nervous as he was horny, casting a questioning glance at Tooru. After giving him a simple shrug back, Tooru planted his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow at Daichi.

“Dai-chaaaan, what are you up to?”

“Isn’t it obvious? What proper master wouldn’t take good care of his pretty kitties,” he cooed, stepping toward them to scratch their heads. They both sighed and bent forward, making it easier for him to pet them. He chuckled and kissed them each once on the lips. “But I’ll only spoil you both if you behave. So… strip.”

Tetsurou was giddy as he whipped his shirt over his head and frantically unbuckled his pants. Tooru, on the other hand, proceeded to remove his clothes slowly. Just because he was wanted to be spoiled didn’t mean he had to give in so quickly. 

While they undressed, Daichi calmly rolled up his sleeves and walked to the bedside table, pulling out their bottle of lube and a few condoms. He set them on the bed next to the pillows and turned toward them, appraising their naked state with satisfaction.

“Alright. Tetsu, you lay here on your back and Tooru, you can lay right here beside him on your stomach.” When they both stared at him questioningly, Daichi’s face darkened and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Only good kitties get treats.”

“Fuck, he’s so hot,” Tetsurou muttered before bounding toward the bed and flopping down on it, just as Daichi had asked. 

Daichi beamed down at him and stroked his fingers over Tetsurou’s thigh. “What a good boy,” he cooed, and Tooru didn’t miss the way Tetsurou’s cock hardened fully at the praise. 

As Daichi leveled an impatient look at him, Tooru sighed and sashayed toward him. “I guess I can be a good kitty for today for Tekkun’s sake.” 

Daichi rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Tooru’s waist, pulling him against him. “Aren’t you excited for Tetsu to fuck you crazy while I watch?” 

Tooru shivered from his low voice teasing his ear and the way his fingers danced over his lower back. “Yes.”

“Good, then get your ass on the bed.”

He pulled his hand back and gave his cheek a smack, the bite of his palm causing Tooru to yelp. It also spiked his excitement and he tried to mask his erection as he laid down next to Tetsurou on his stomach. Tetsurou was waiting with his arms crossed behind his head and gave him a sly grin.

“I thought you didn’t like pain.”

“It wasn’t that hard… although I have to admit that spanking is one exception to my rule.”

Tetsurou chuckled. “Nice. Is he always this bossy?”

“No, not always.” Tooru smirked as he glanced back at Daichi over his shoulder, watching him lube up his fingers. “But it’s very exciting when he is. He especially loves it when you call him _daddy_ ,” he whispered, though he had no doubt Daichi heard him perfectly.

Tetsurou grinned at Daichi like a love-sick idiot. “Daichi, I would gladly call you daddy every day if you wanted me to.”

Daichi chuckled. “I’m not sure I could handle it every day. It’s almost guaranteed to get me in the mood. Lift your ass, Tooru.”

Tooru’s smile was smug as he stuck it up in the air, arching his back seductively. “How’s this?”

Daichi hummed and pressed a few kisses across his cheeks. “Perfect,” he murmured, sliding his fingers across his entrance and coating the whole area. 

Tooru closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Daichi worked a finger inside. Daichi’s other hand stroked soothingly over his back and Tooru felt his body relax from the gentle touch. It was a well-rehearsed routine and it took Daichi very little time to bring Tooru pleasure as he stretched him out carefully. The only difference was the heated gaze he felt right next to him.

His eyes fluttered open as fingers grazed across his forehead, sweeping his hair to the side. Tetsurou’s smile was excruciatingly affectionate as his hand cupped Tooru’s cheek, guiding his face toward him. They leaned forward together, Tetsurou’s warm breath tickling his lips a moment before their lips swept over each other. Tooru’s body quivered, heat sweeping across his skin as Daichi’s finger stroked just the right nerves inside as Tetsurou stole his breath from the other end. 

Tetsurou shuffled closer to him until their bodies pressed together. It allowed him to plunge in for a deeper kiss, licking into Tooru’s mouth. Moaning against his lips, Tooru sank his fingers into his stupidly messy hair and gave it a good tug. Tetsurou growled deep in his throat, sending goosebumps fluttering across Tooru’s skin.

As he felt Daichi sink another finger in, Tooru had to release from the kiss to breathe through the pressure. Tetsurou leaned back, allowing him a moment before coming back in for another kiss. His eyes were dark as coal as he stared at Tooru’s face, appearing fascinated with every shift in his expression.

“What are you looking at?” Tooru asked breathlessly and to his surprise, Tetsurou averted his eyes shyly.

“I never really told you why I chose your balcony to stand on that afternoon all those months ago.”

Tooru frowned, thinking back to the fateful and irritating event. “It was obvious, right? It had great exposure to the sun.”

Tetsurou snorted. “Every balcony on this floor has the same amount of exposure. Ours isn’t that special.”

“Then what made it special?”

Tetsurou had piqued his curiosity and dwelling on that instead of Daichi’s fingers stretching him out was a pleasant distraction. As he waited for Tetsurou to answer, Tooru stretched an arm across his chest and rested his face next to him, keeping his chin against Tetsurou’s shoulder. It seemed to give Tetsurou more confidence and he leaned toward him, brushing his lips over Tooru’s face.

“I was just strolling along my usual route when I heard someone huffing and clicking their tongue above me. I glanced up and saw you out on the balcony, delicately watering some plants with the fiercest scowl on your face as if doing it was absolute torture. It was hilarious.”

Tooru clicked his tongue before he could stop himself and he had to endure snickers from both Tetsurou and Daichi behind him, who was apparently enjoying the story. “And that’s what possessed you to invade my territory?”

“No, that wasn’t it. Besides being funny and grumpy, you were easily the most beautiful cat I’d ever seen. A guy like me had jack shit to offer, but I’m not really the type to shy away from a challenge. It was a bonus to find out you had a hot owner as well. _Meow_.”

Tooru closed his eyes and buried his face into Tetsurou’s shoulder, his face radiating heat as if it were on fire. He let his mind wander back in time to the moment he first laid eyes on Tetsurou and practically laughed at how furious and disgusted he was by him. To think that the whole time, he had just wanted to meet him, even as bedraggled as he was. 

Tetsurou gasped suddenly as his body stiffened, startling Tooru away from him. He watched in confusion as Tetsurou buried his face in his hands, his chest heaving with deep breaths. Then he spied Daichi’s hand raking up his stomach and then dragging back down, and Tooru’s eyes followed the movement until he realized what had really set Tetsurou off.

Tooru’s eyes widened, watching as Daichi’s lips sucked around Tetsurou’s shaft and slipped up to his head. As he reached the top, he moaned as he swirled his tongue over him, causing Tetsurou to whimper. Daichi’s dark eyes met Tooru’s and the audacious man had the nerve to wink at him while his lips caressed another cat’s cock. If Tooru’s own cock twitched against the sheets beneath him because of it, it wasn’t anything that Daichi needed to know.

Daichi pulled his lips off with a pop and grasped Tetsurou’s shaft at the base, pumping it slow. “You’re such a good kitty, Tetsurou. I’m so glad you chose us, and now I’m going to make you feel _so_ good. Do you want that?”

With a shuddering breath, Tetsurou let his hands fall at his sides, gripping into the sheets as he gazed heatedly up at Daichi. “Yes, please. Oh, please, _daddy_.”

Daichi hummed, delighted by the pet name, and sucked Tetsurou’s cock as deep as he could take it. Tetsurou’s head threw back, his eyes squeezed shut as he cried out and crumpled the sheets up in his fists. Tooru bit his lip as he watched, the whole time feeling Daichi’s fingers slipping inside his hole. Although he was used to receiving more attention while being stretched out, he couldn’t believe that Daichi was multitasking as he was, pleasuring Tetsurou while he prepared him at the same time. And Tooru had to admit, watching Daichi turn Tetsurou into an absolute mess was sexier than any fantasy he’d had over the past few months. 

As if Daichi had heard his thoughts about being neglected, his fingers curled in just the right way to stroke his prostate. Tooru stretched out across the bed and sank his fingers into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as he mewed. It had reached the point that Daichi’s two fingers no longer felt invasive and they gave intense pleasure with every sensual stroke against his walls. 

He would have been lost in his own ecstasy if he hadn’t heard Tetsurou yowling and panting next to him, crying out _Daichi_ and _daddy_ interchangeably. Tooru’s body trembled as he slinked back to Tetsurou’s side, nuzzling into his ear as his hand reached between them to thread their fingers together. Tetsurou hummed and turned his face toward him, his lips open as he sought another kiss from Tooru.

A smirk played on Tooru’s lips as he eased in but instead of a kiss, he snatched Tetsurou’s bottom lip with his teeth. Tetsurou groaned and reached around to grip the back of Tooru’s head. Taking pity on him, Tooru sucked down on the lip instead, pulling it out before releasing it and diving in for a deep kiss. 

He whined into Tetsurou’s mouth as the pressure in his ass increased suddenly, the addition of another finger. With his ass still in the air, his cock danged down untouched and aching for some attention. It was frustrating, but he channeled all his thirst for touch into catering to Tetsurou instead. 

His tongue danced in his mouth, using every trick he knew to reduce Tetsurou to jelly. He dragged his fingernails lightly across his chest, tickling all his sensitive areas as he lazily stroked closer to his nipple. It was a struggle keeping their lips connected as Tetsurou writhed beside him. While his one hand was gripping into Tooru’s hair, the other was pressing against the back of Daichi’s head, following the movement as he bobbed fast and hard. 

Tetsurou pulled back suddenly, gasping, “ _Fuck_ ,” as he released Tooru’s hair and snatched onto the sheets above his head, his knuckles turning white. Tooru licked his lips as he watched Tetsurou’s lips part, his eyes squeezing shut as a tear slipped out the corner of one and trailed down his cheek. His voice rose higher as his orgasm swept over him, his muscles contracting beneath a sheen of sweat. 

Daichi’s fingers stilled inside Tooru as he focused on Tetsurou, drinking everything he had to offer until Tetsurou’s body fell limp against the mattress. Only then did Daichi pop off, wiping a milky droplet from his lip with his thumb and sucking it clean. Tooru wiped his own mouth on the back of his hand before either of the others noticed his drool. Once he was clean, he leered over Tetsurou and admired the absolute mess he had become.

Tetsurou blinked up at the ceiling, his body strewn out limp except for the rise and fall of his broad chest. Tooru’s eyes roved over him and snickered, slipping his fingers into Tetsurou’s hair to swipe it off his forehead.

“Feeling okay, Tekkun?”

He moaned and slowly nodded his head. “Sooooo good. I think I could pass out for years after that orgasm.”

Behind him, Tooru heard Daichi laugh softly, obviously proud of himself for the job well done. Tooru, on the other hand, twisted his lips in irritation. He was all stretched out and if he didn’t get anything long and thick to fill him up soon, he was going to be pissed. But Tetsurou didn’t seem to be in any hurry to get going again, his cock going soft below while his eyes drooped shut. 

Tooru peeked over his shoulder at Daichi who seemed preoccupied with taking off his shirt. The plan was for Tetsurou to take him, which Tooru was looking forward to, but if he wasn’t up to the task at least he knew Daichi would probably fulfill his duty. Still, being traded in for _sleep_ didn’t sit well with him and he needed to do something about it. 

With a smirk, Tooru slinked closer to Tetsurou until his lips caressed over his ear. “Aww, is Tekkun sleepy?” 

Tetsurou shivered from the touch and hummed in agreement. His eyes remained closed. 

Tooru sighed longingly and straightened up on his knees. “Such a shame. I haven’t come yet and here I am all worked up and stretched out.” He slipped one leg over Tetsurou’s waist and gently sat on his stomach. Tetsurou’s eyes snapped open, and Tooru grinned down at him as he grazed his fingers down Tetsurou’s chest. “I feel so cold and empty. I was so hoping a big, strong cat would fill me up.” 

Tetsurou’s lips parted, his eyes refocusing as they ran over Tooru’s naked body. He gulped as his hands slipped up to Tooru’s waist, gripping it tight. Tooru graced him with a blinding smile and reached behind him, letting his fingers search gently for his cock. As they grazed over it, he was delighted to find it hardening up already. He wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a good rub before shifting his ass closer to it and pressing it against his soft skin.

Tooru made a show as he tipped his head back with a filthy moan. He ran his tongue over his lips as he breathed deep, gauging Tetsurou’s reactions by his tightening fingers and his cock growing hot and heavy in his hand. He gasped as Tetsurou shifted suddenly underneath him, but he didn’t even have time to look before a hot mouth latched onto his neck. 

There was nothing gentle about Tetsurou’s fingers this time as they raked up Tooru’s back, but it was invigorating. Tooru moaned for real, gripping hard into Tetsurou’s hair to encourage him further, his other hand quickening the motion over his erection. With a growl, Tetsurou varied between sucks, teasing bites, and tender kisses, his mouth traveling over every curve and dip of his throat. 

He was surrounded by Tetsurou’s heat, his whole body cradled between his arms and his body. Tooru felt his own will-power waning until the desire to touch Tetsurou everywhere was just too much. He released both his hair and his cock and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, pressing his palms over his flexing muscles. Leaning forward, he pressed his body flush with Tetsurou’s and buried his face into his hair, nuzzling his nose against one of Tetsurou’s soft, black ears. 

In the absence of his hand wrapped around him, Tetsurou kept one hand higher on Tooru’s back to keep him close while the other trailed lower. As his fingers stroked over the base of his tail, Tooru shivered with a wave of pleasure. Tetsurou’s lips traveled up and grazed over his ear as his fingers sank into Tooru’s fur, running down the length of his tail until he couldn’t reach any further. Tooru whined and rutted forward, using Tetsurou’s muscled stomach to give his cock the friction he craved. 

“Tooooooru,” he cooed, grazing his teeth lightly over his lobe. “Want me to fuck you, Tooru?”

Tooru whined and clung tightly to his shoulders. “Yes, I want you to.”

Tetsurou’s hand ran back up the length of his tail and slipped beneath it, his fingers nestling between Tooru’s lubed cheeks. “Want me to fuck you hard? Press you down on the mattress and ram my cock into you,” he paused with a heavy breath and pushed a finger into Tooru’s hole, “over, and over, and over?”

Tooru’s body shuddered and he instinctively rocked back against Tetsurou’s finger. “Yes, fuck me, Tekkun. Fuck me, please?” He punctuated the last word by opening his eyes big and pleading, pursing his lips for optimum effect. It worked like a charm as Tetsurou growled and flipped him onto the bed, turning him straight onto his stomach. 

Giggling, Tooru spread his legs wide and stuck his ass up. He couldn’t wait for Tetsurou to pounce on him and his heart fluttered out of control as Tetsurou’s long body cradled over him, a long arm snaking firmly around his waist. He gently pushed Tooru’s tail up to drape over his back, his fur tickling his skin and inducing goosebumps across it. Tetsurou’s cock slid between his cheeks, slicking himself between them with the remnants of lube spread across his skin and teasing over Tooru’s entrance. He whined as he tilted his head back, begging without words for him to push in finally.

Daichi’s hand clamped over his shoulder suddenly, and Tooru gawked at him in surprise. His other hand was on Tetsurou’s, keeping either of them from going any further.

“Condoms first,” he said firmly, reaching down and picking up two, one for each of them. 

Tooru scoffed. “You’re interrupting our moment, Dai-chan! Why do I need one anyway?”

“You want to come all over the bed? You’ll have to take time to change the sheets afterward when I’m sure you'd rather just lay down and rest.”

“Ugh, fine,” he snapped, taking one of the condoms and ripping it open with his teeth. His ire only made Daichi laugh, however, as he handed the other to Tetsurou. Tooru pouted as he felt him pull back, but he knew that it was only temporary. As they both fiddled with the rubbers, Daichi reached back for the lube and handed it to Tetsurou.

“Slick it up before going in. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“I will,” Tetsurou answered in a hoarse voice as he took that as well, squeezing some lube into his hand. He tossed the bottle back to Daichi when he was done and slicked himself up. With Tooru’s own condom in place, he pouted a little but luckily Tetsurou didn’t make him wait long, fingers spreading his cheeks apart and his cock slipping between them once again. 

Tooru braced himself on his forearms, breath shuddering as he felt the head press against his entrance. As he began to push inside, Tetsurou leaned forward, kissing across Tooru’s lower back. He pushed harder and faster than Daichi would normally, but Tooru was stretched out plenty to take it. It didn’t hurt, but it was enough to knock the wind out of him.

When Tetsurou’s hips ran smack into him, he draped his entire body over Tooru’s back until his breath tickled his neck. His long hands ran across Tooru’s chest and stomach as his lips pressed against his skin, his mouth slowly stretching wide until his teeth grazed. He bit down gently on Tooru’s neck, not nearly hard enough to hurt or break skin, but it was _possessive_. Tetsurou hadn’t even moved inside him and Tooru’s senses were spiking. He bit his lip and breathed through it, determined not to come just from a gentle bite. 

Tetsurou’s body shuddered against him, his breath fluttering across his skin. He finally released Tooru’s neck and pulled out slowly, his cock electrifying every nerve with the movement. It wasn’t half-out before Tetsurou snapped back inside, his hold on Tooru tightening to keep his body in place.

Tooru cried out from the sudden thrust, but the movement didn’t stop there. There was nothing gradual or teasing about it. Tetsurou was in full primal mode as he did just as he said he would, shoving his cock hard into him without any respite. Tooru’s body felt like jelly as Tetsurou pummeled him and he was grateful that he kept a tight hold of him. It wasn’t like anything he’d experienced before, scalding, raw energy taking him apart by the seams. It was _exhilarating_.

Tetsurou’s breaths puffed hard against his ear, his slick torso slipping over Tooru’s back. Reaching back, Tooru grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged. A sound rumbled deep within Tetsurou’s chest, something between a moan and a growl, and it reverberated against Tooru’s skin. He grabbed both Tooru’s arms and shoved him forward, pressing his upper body against the mattress. 

He never lost his rhythm as he straightened up, his hands dragging lightly up Tooru’s arms until they rested on his shoulders. They squeezed and kneaded, releasing the tension there even as he snapped his hips quicker. Tooru licked his lips and mewed, fingers digging into the sheets as waves of pleasure swept through him like a storm.

Through his haze, Tooru glanced up to see Daichi resting back against the pillows, his face full of concern. Despite his worry, it was obvious he was enjoying the show from the bulge pressing against the front of his jeans. Tetsurou’s hands were holding Tooru down against the mattress, but he did his best to give Daichi a reassuring smile.

“So good,” he whined, his throat scratchy from the moaning and whining but it seemed enough to help Daichi relax as he smiled back at him. Tooru gasped as one of Tetsurou’s hands left his shoulders and reached underneath him, grasping his aching cock. “Yes,” he cried, his synapses crackling as Tetsurou’s hand stroked him into oblivion. 

He clawed at the sheets, his breaths coming hard as his whole body charged up to burst. Tetsurou slid his hand up from his waist to the base of his tail, grabbing hard onto it as his other hand gave Tooru’s cock a gentle squeeze. Tooru plunged his face into the mattress, mewing and panting as Tetsurou sent him over the edge. 

Tetsurou’s thrusts stuttered as he groaned, dropping his head down to rest on Tooru’s back. His hand kept stroking Tooru’s cock lightly, milking everything out of him until Tooru swatted him away from the overstimulation. As he gradually came down from his high, the draft of the room brushed against his sweaty skin, making him shiver. Tetsurou’s arms came back around him, cradling him gently as he slowly pulled out.

“You okay, Tooru?” he asked softly, still catching his own breath. 

Tooru nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah… good.”

Daichi chuckled above him and reached down to stroke through his hair. “Just good? Did Tetsu blow your vocabulary out the window?”

“He blew _something_.”

Tooru felt Tetsurou’s huffed laugh against his back. He slipped all the way out, leaving him cold and empty inside. Tooru whined at the loss but as Tetsurou pulled him slowly upright, kissing along his shoulder to his neck, he couldn’t subdue the goofy smile on his face. Tetsurou brought him to rest against his chest and reached down, pulling the condom off Tooru’s softening cock for him and tying it off. 

“Mmm, thanks.”

“Anything for my princess,” he purred in his ear and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “You were so good for me too.”

Tooru relished the praise and turned his head to nuzzle against him. His scent mixed with sweat was overwhelming, but Tooru thought he might get addicted to it. They stayed like that for a minute, nuzzling with gentle kisses and stray licks here and there. Finally, Tetsurou guided him back down on the bed and toward Daichi’s awaiting arms. 

With a sigh, Tooru snuggled against his master, tucking his face against his neck. His eyes grew heavy as Daichi slowly ran his hands over him, stroking his hair and his back. A bit of his focus came back when Tetsurou returned to the bed from disposing of their condoms and dove into Daichi’s other side, stretching a long arm across Daichi’s stomach. 

“My good kitties,” Daichi cooed, wrapping one of his arms around Tetsurou’s shoulders to bring him closer. “Do you both feel better?”

Tetsurou hummed and nuzzled his nose against Daichi’s plush pectoral. “So much better. You take such good care of us.”

Daichi chuckled and pressed a kiss into his hair. “Of course. I love you both.”

Tooru gazed up at Daichi’s handsome face, smiling like an idiot. Ever since Tetsurou showed up, he had been so protective over the pathetic alley cat that he never even considered that Daichi’s attention would be divided from him. It should have been obvious, but even after months of them living together, he never once felt neglected. Daichi was truly a better master than he deserved. 

Tooru gasped suddenly and looked down at Daichi’s crotch, his jeans looking painfully full. “Dai-chan! You haven’t come yet.”

“It’s alright, it’ll calm down after a while. You’re both exhausted after that romp, aren’t you?”

“Hmph, not so exhausted that I can’t give you a little attention.” He slithered down the bed, running his palm down Daichi’s stomach as he went until it stroked over his jeans. “I think our master deserves a little pampering after taking care of us so well, right, Tekkun?”

As Tooru unbuckled Daichi’s jeans, he glanced up to meet Tetsurou’s eyes. He was once again alert and watching his actions hungrily.

“Yeah, I think so, especially since I’ve never touched Daichi before. How about I do that, Tooru?” he asked, slinking backward down the bed until his face was even with Tooru’s on the other side of Daichi’s crotch.

Tooru tried subduing his grin as he scoffed. “Please, like you’d be any good at _this_. I’ve pleasured Dai-chan enough to know exactly how he likes it. Let the professional work.”

Tetsurou twisted his lips, obviously irritated with him. Tooru just grinned back at him and opened Daichi’s pants, tugging his underwear down to release him fully. Seeing Daichi’s cock spring in front of his face distracted Tetsurou from Tooru’s taunt, his eyes widening as he took it all in. He roved his tongue over his lips as he leaned closer, but Tooru beat him to it, diving in to lick a stripe up Daichi’s shaft. 

Tooru’s eyes flicked back to Daichi after hearing him sigh, seeing his head tipped back and showing off his thick, shapely neck. With a pleased hum, Tooru swirled his tongue over his head and sucked down on his entire cock, taking him as deep as he could. Daichi’s hand slid into his hair, nestling into it but not quite grabbing just yet. As Tooru pulled up, keeping his lips nice and tight, he raised his eyes to Tetsurou’s and wiggled his eyebrows. He had something specific in mind for Daichi and he hoped Tetsurou would finally catch on. 

To his delight, Tetsurou’s face brightened with the realization, a sly grin spreading slowly across his lips. “I still don’t think it’s fair for you to keep him all to yourself now, Tooru. He’s _my_ master too. Besides, I bet I could make him feel better than you could.”

Tooru pulled off Daichi’s cock with a pop and scoffed. “Bull shit. I’d like to see you try it.”

“It would be my pleasure,” he purred, slipping the full length of his tongue out before lapping it over Daichi’s shaft. 

Tooru watched for a moment with a smirk before glancing back up to Daichi. He had raised his head to watch Tetsurou take his turn, his cheeks flushed and lips parted with unsteady breaths. His eyes were dark as midnight as he stared hard at Tetsurou’s tongue skillfully teasing him to death. 

Snickering softly, Tooru licked his lips to prepare for the next stage of his playtime. “Ugh, what a pathetic attempt, Tekkun. You do it like this.”

Not waiting for Tetsurou to lean back, Tooru licked up Daichi’s cock and met Tetsurou at the top, pressing their tongues together at the head. The corners of Tetsurou’s lips curled up as they battled with their tongues, sometimes one moving down while the other remained at the top. The next time they met at Daichi’s head, they both stole a peek at Daichi without removing their tongues. 

One of Daichi’s hands was embedded in his own hair as he breathed through it, his gorgeous chest heaving with a sheen of sweat shimmering over it. “You guys are killing me,” he panted, shaking his head. “I have enough kinks already, you didn’t have to add more.”

Tooru giggled as he pulled away for a moment, leaving Tetsurou to swallow Daichi whole for a change. “Nonsense. There’s always room for more kinks. Variety is always a good thing. Now lean back and relax, Dai-chan.” 

Daichi huffed out a laugh. “Relax… right.”

Smirking, Tooru turned back to Tetsurou, waiting until he pulled his lips nearly off. Just before he did, Tooru reached out to cup Tetsurou’s face, keeping his lips on Daichi’s head as he leaned forward. He kissed Daichi’s warm skin and spread his lips apart. Tetsurou cocked his head and did the same, meeting Tooru’s lips in a strange kind of kiss.

Tooru moaned and closed his eyes, pressing deeper in the kiss as his tongue slipped around Daichi’s cock. He tightened his grip on Tetsurou’s hair, pleased when he heard him growl in response. Together, they slid down Daichi’s cock toward the base, varying the kiss with a few thorough licks. They moaned and mewed around it, making as big a ruckus over devouring Daichi’s cock as they were when they were fucking earlier. Even then, Tooru didn’t think their sounds compared to Daichi’s grunts and needy whines as he tried to hold himself together.

_Won’t be long now_ , Tooru thought gleefully. _Just need to speed up the pace…_

Tooru ran his tongue up Daichi’s cock quicker, and Tetsurou chased after him, catching on fast as usual. The sounds of their slurping and their lips smacking together were devastatingly lewd and Tooru could already feel his own excitement growing from it. He shook off his own arousal, however, to focus purely on Daichi, giving him a show on top of being pleasured. 

Daichi’s cock suddenly swelled and twitched between his lips, and Tooru knew he was getting close. He hummed to alert Tetsurou and waited for him at the top. As their lips met again, Tooru opened his lips wide to press hard into the kiss and swiped his tongue over Daichi’s head. Tetsurou’s tongue slid into his and they had only the briefest twitch of Daichi’s cock to alert them before he burst into their mouths. 

Tooru pulled back, allowing the burst of cum to spout up and fall back down on his face. He came back in and lapped at the flow, keeping his eyes shut to protect them. Tetsurou’s tongue came back in contact with his and together they milked Daichi until he was empty. Even after that, Tooru felt Tetsurou’s tongue run over his face, collecting the leftovers. 

Once he was clean, Tooru’s eyes fluttered open and he greeted Tetsurou with a satisfied smile. “That was fun!”

Tetsurou smirked. “That was _filthy_. I have a dirty mind and I’ve never even dreamed of doing something like that. It was really hot.”

Tooru giggled. “What did you think, Dai-chan? … Dai-chan?”

Daichi’s body was limp against the bed, his head resting back against the pillows with his arms strewn out to the sides. If his chest hadn’t been moving, Tooru would have thought they killed him by accident. Together they moved back up the bed and snuggled against him, nuzzling his face.

“Daichi,” Tetsurou purred into his ear, dancing his long fingers over his chest. “Did you like that?”

His only response was an affirmative hum. Even Daichi’s eyes remained closed. Tooru snickered and flicked his tongue over Daichi’s lips. 

“I think after that, we deserve some cuddles, don’t we, Dai-chan?”

Finally, Daichi chuckled and wrapped them both in his arms, pulling them in tight. “I think you’re right. Damn it, you guys really… that was the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced. I’m beat.”

“How about a little nap?”

“Mmm, that sounds nice.”

To Tooru’s surprise, Tetsurou gave a dissatisfied grunt. “A nap sounds good, but I think we need some rules first, don’t you?”

Tooru’s eyebrows shot up. “What rules?!”

“If one or two of us are naked, everyone has to be naked.” To prove his point, he gestured down at Daichi’s jeans. 

Tooru snorted and then gasped loudly to cover it up. “Dai-chan! For shame. This is obviously naked time. Help me, Tekkun.”

“Gladly.”

Together, they wrenched Daichi’s jeans and underwear completely off and tossed them to the floor. Satisfied, they pulled the covers up and settled back at Daichi’s side, both ignoring Daichi’s eye roll. Regardless, he sighed happily as he wrapped them back up, stroking his hands through their hair and over their ears. 

Tooru purred at the gentle touch, listening to Tetsurou’s purr joining his in perfect harmony. His body was heavy, his mind growing hazy as he slowly succumbed to sleep. Before passing out, he couldn’t help but wonder what their household would be like from now on now that he had not one boyfriend, but two.

—

_Epilogue…_

Tooru’s breaths were shallow, teetering on the edge of sleep. Stretched out on his side on the floor, the radiant sunlight pouring through the window fell on his body like a warm blanket. Usually, he’d lay down on either his back or his stomach, allowing the light to touch as much of his body as he could. It didn’t matter anymore, not while his entire front was pressed against Tetsurou. 

His long arm was draped lazily over Tooru’s waist, his chest rising and falling gently and since Tooru’s face was pressed against it, the subtle movement was lulling him to sleep. His hair fluttered as Tetsurou’s breath tickled into it and as far as Tooru could tell, he was completely out. He chuckled softly and sighed, savoring the heat from Tetsurou’s skin even more than the sunlight he once treasured so much.

Just as he closed his eyes to ease into his usual afternoon nap, Tetsurou shifted beside him and hummed. “This is nice,” he yawned, his body stiffening in a slight stretch before relaxing again.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“It would be nicer if Daichi was here… his chest makes such a good pillow.”

“Mmm, yes. He’ll be working for a while though and he’ll miss the sun.”

Tetsurou clicked his tongue. “He works too much.”

“According to him, he hasn’t been working enough since we keep bothering him.”

“Bothering? He says that, but we give him quite a bit of pleasure when we do.”

Tooru grinned as Tetsurou’s chuckles vibrated through his chest and tickled his face. “It’s true… hmmm.”

“I know that sound. What evil plan are you forming now?”

“Would you call luring Dai-chan out of his office by use of seductive noises _evil_?

Tetsurou snorted. “You want to fake sex noises to get him out here?”

“Nope.” Tooru pulled back from him and stretched out on his back, licking his lips. “If he popped his head out here to see that we’re faking it, he’d just roll his eyes and go back in his office. But if he glanced out here and saw us getting started, I’m not sure he’d be able to resist.”

Tetsurou cackled, probably loud enough for their entire floor to hear. Despite his amusement, he looked Tooru over like he was his next meal and hovered over him. Tooru shivered, having some of the sunlight blocked from his body but he didn’t mind it at all since he knew what was coming. With a smirk, Tetsurou leaned down and caressed his lips over Tooru’s face, making his way down to his neck. 

“Make sure you’re noisy, princess. We want to make sure he hears.”

As he sucked down hard on his sensitive skin, Tooru released a breathy moan that rivaled Tetsurou’s terrible laugh in volume. Tetsurou popped off his neck as he cracked up and Tooru smacked the back of his head.

“Sorry,” he whispered and quickly put his lips back on Tooru’s throat. His fingers slipped inside his shirt and grazed up his stomach, not stopping until they reached his chest. As he fondled his pectorals and teased around his nipples, Tooru arched into his touch and locked his legs around him, gasping and moaning encouragements. 

Even if he was being a little dramatic with it, there was something sexy about wanting someone to hear you while doing it. It didn’t take long for the mood to sweep over him and almost forget their original purpose. Luckily, with Tetsurou lapping at his nipple and rutting down against him, he was making enough noise to be heard even outside the apartment.

The office door opened suddenly and they both startled, staring wide-eyed at it as Daichi leaned out of it. His eyebrows furrowed as he quickly took in the scene.

“What are you two doing?”

Stealing a quick glance at each other, they both turned back to Daichi with identical angelic grins. Daichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Never mind, it’s obvious what you’re doing.”

“Um, Dai-chan?” Tooru asked, worried that he was just going to go back to work. 

Daichi released his nose and swept his hand back through his hair. “What?”

“How long are you going to be working?”

Frowning deeper, he stared at them for a long minute with his lips pressed tight. “Give me five minutes,” he said and shut the door behind him.

Tooru giggled and beamed up at Tetsurou. “See? Worked like a charm.”

“Couldn’t have done it without my help though.”

“Yes, I could. Can you imagine how much it would drive him crazy if he walked in on me masturbating?”

“Oh, touché.” Tetsurou’s eyes wandered off as a ridiculous smile spread across his face.

Tooru glared at him. “You’re picturing it, aren’t you?”

“Yup, no shame.”

“Well, as much as that would have worked,” he said, pulling Tetsurou back down on him, “I prefer having a partner in crime.”

Tetsurou chuckled and leaned down, butting their heads together. “Good. Hey, Tooru… ready to get fucked in a sunbeam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I hope you all enjoyed it!! This was such a fun project to work on and it's possible I'll add more fics to the series in the future! Potentially with other ships, he he

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has been done for like a week, ha ha ha. I don't know why I dragged my feet on posting it, probably because I'm buried in my other projects. At the moment this is four chapters, but I'm not sure when they'll be updated. Not like I have enough multi chapters just hanging out there (*/ω＼*)


End file.
